Waiting so Long
by Kite of the Azure Flames
Summary: A forbidden love... to love someone you must give something in exchange... Parings at the moment: TaiKari, Soratto, AgumonLilamon. For all those who read chapter 1 i made some changes in the second one, in Chap 7 a bit of Taiora leemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all digimon fans readers, first of all this is my first digimon fic and don't know if this will be the only one I will make.**

**Second this is a TaichiXHikari fic so don't complain, no there isn't going to be sex between both of them if you were asking yourself why this guy rated it "M". There will be but no between brothers, I don't fell doing between them.**** Also because of you know bad words or whatever you like calling them.**

**Third if you don't feel like reading it please don't do it, I don't want to have problems with anyone.**

**And lastly hope you like it and enjoy it.**

**Here I put a list of Age differences:**

**Taichi: 18**

**Matt: 18**

**Sora: 17**

**Hikari: 16**

**I will just put those 4 although there will be more characters, they will not appear immediately.**

**Waiting so Long…**

Chapter 1

_At the sea where no one else is._

_I want to make certain of our love._

_I slipped into your arms._

_Running through the radiant waters._

_Until we can no longer breathe._

_Hurry and embrace me tightly._

_My beloved one._

"Man I hate rain" Taichi said making his way towards his house. This day wasn't very pleasant to him, considering the events that he and Koshiro have seen thanks to Gennai.

"I hope this doesn't happen soon…"

_Yagami's Residence…_

This rain couldn't be better as that was thought Hikari, she was supposed to go out with some friends today but their plans where ruined. After that she really didn't have anything else to do, also considering the fact that his onii-chan wasn't home either.

"Taichi Onii-chan please come back…"

She whispered to herself, she didn't like to be alone, although their digimons partners where there with them, but for her she, it was like feeling and emptiness, ever since she had memory she didn't like when it rain and especially when they were storms also.

Not to tell that she also had special feelings for his brother, although this was something she didn't understand. Why? Why does she feel different around him, she didn't feel like being her sister for him, she feel attracted to him…

"I don't understand why I keep feel like this around onii-chan… It is wrong I know it is but I can't stop feeling like this, I need to tell him…"

Just as she was thinking, there was a knock in the door; she hoped to be his dear onii-chan and as if God heard her, when she opened she saw him although he was all wet probably for the rain, what else.

"Oh Hikari…"

Something seemed strange on Taichi, he wasn't as cheerful as he always had been, maybe something is bothering him, she thought.

"What happened onii-chan, why did you came back with all this rain?"

He was like in his own world, because he didn't pay attention to what she asked him.

"Oh… sorry about that Hikari, I spaced out there for a moment, let me change first…"

She just watched as his onii-chan went to his room; yes there was something that was worrying him and he didn't want to tell her. Maybe she just needed to talk to him, because she didn't like to see him like that.

He sure wasn't exactly to what to do right now, first of all he needed to hide this secret from everyone that included his own sister. He was taken out of his thoughts as his partner greeted him.

"Hi Taichi… (Yawn)"

"Man you are always asleep aren't you Agumon"

Taichi couldn't help but laugh at his partner, yes his digimon partner became a very great friend, and companion, he could trust him with everything that worried him.

"You okay Tai?"

"Huh? Oh no… why do you ask pal?"

"I know when you are worried Tai, I can easily tell it!"

"Alright, alright, I guess I can trust, after all you are my best pal isn't it Agumon?" He finished with his typical grin.

"Of course Tai"

"Ok then but before we talk how about I prepare some food for the four of us?"

"Sound good!!!"

His partner hasn't changed over the years, his always open mind for food was always in the air, but t didn't matter.

The door opened and Hikari saw both Taichi and Agumon, she thought they were going but threw away that option considering the storm that was now more powerful than minutes before.

"Hey Hikari want something to eat?"

"Oh ok Onii-chan"

"Do you want something especial or…"

"Anything you want Taichi onii-chan"

She smiled at him, this and many facts where thing he liked about her sister, since they were both children he had always there for her and vice versa.

"Alright I guess you don't mind if I do some hotdogs?"

"Nop not all onii-chan"

"How about you pal?"

"No prob for me"

"Alright!!! Time to do the food"

Taichi quickly made his way towards the kitchen, although you can say, what an ass why is he making food, well first of all it was one of the few things he really liked to. He quickly gathered all of the ingredients that were needed and hopefully they were there because he didn't like the idea of going to a store to buy something.

Before he could forget he noticed that Gatomon wasn't with them, so he asked his sister where she was.

"Hey Hikari do you know where Gatomon is?"

"Yes, she is in my bedroom, I think she was reading or something like that…"

"Ok, thanks, hey Agumon why don't you go and tell her to come to eat?"

"Huh… ah you were saying something Tai?"

Rare thought Taichi, his partner was acting strange, well not to mention that some days before he acted strange whenever Gatomon was around or when someone mentioned her.

Could it be that… hehe ok no maybe my imagination He wiped out his mind and continue making the food.

"Mmm doesn't matter, I was telling you If you could call Gatomon to eat"

"Oh ok…"

Hikari just watched as Agumon went to her room to call her partner, and when he entered it, she called his brother.

"Taichi onii-chan..." She called him with a low tone of voice.

"Hmm? What is it Hikari?"

"Have you noticed how Agumon acts whenever Gatomon is here or whenever she is mentioned?"

"Mmm I was thinking about that, do you think that…"

"Probably, he likes her; don't you think onii-chan?"

He laughed a little, really, he couldn't imagine Agumon and Gatomon being more than just friends, or could it be?

"Wouldn't you mind Hikari?"

"About what Taichi onii-chan?

"Those two, wouldn't it be a problem for you? And second does Gatomon feels the same way for Agumon?"

"For me is not problem and I think she does, I have seen; whenever also Agumon is with her or something like that she also acts different"

"I see…"

"Not to also mention that when we were at the Digital World, whenever there was a battle she worried for Agumon also."

"Really, wow that's a surprise I guess"

He rubbed his head a little, still thinking about the fact his digimon liked the one her sister had.

They stopped their talk as they both see that Hikari's bedroom door opened, and there coming out Agumon, alongside Gatomon.

"Ok I'm almost finish, why don't you three take place?"

No one said anything, and both digimons took place, Hikari before sitting asked them if they wanted something to drink. Agumon asked simple orange juice which was his favorite one, and Gatomon just asked a simple glass of water.

"Onii-chan do you want something?"

"Umm I think some juice also"

She couldn't help but to sled out a small giggle, in fact she has thought that he was going to ask the same thing as his digimon partner. Taichi caught a glimpse of Hikari and he wondered what was so funny.

"Hmm something wrong Hikari?"

"Oh… no it's nothing Onii-chan, well it's a little funny though"

"And that would be…?"

"That both of you have many things in common, isn't that right Gatomon?"

"Yup, I agree with Hikari in these guys"

Both girls turned to see each other and left out a small giggle, both of them, they always thought mostly in the same things, which was a good thing, it showed the great friendship both have.

Taichi couldn't help but laugh, indeed he and Agumon shared many things in common, after all he and Agumon where the best partners. Agumon on the other hand just stared at Gatomon, he seemed to be like in his own little world; time seemed to have stopped as he stared at the feline digimon in front of him, he liked everything about her, her little pawns, her tail, her eyes, and even though he haven't got the opportunity to taste them, her lips. Not to mention the fact when she digievolve into Angewomon made him mouth open.

"Ok here it is guys, there are many so eat as many as you can" Taichi finished with a small chuckle.

After some minutes everyone finished their hot dogs and started to clean up the table, Taichi didn't seemed to ask how was the food but he did t anyway, as this made him more comfortable on his skills.

"So everyone, you liked the food?"

"They were very good Onii-chan" She answered him with her best smile she could put at the moment.

"Yeah delicious as always Tai" Responded his best pal.

"The same here" Gatomon said.

"It's great to know that my culinary skills improve each day"

"Mmm time sure pass quickly huh!"

"Yep it is 9 o'clock right now Onii-chan"

"Oh well it doesn't matter I guess I will go to sleep, I'm really tired, before that I will take a bath, if you want to stay up more time you can Hikari the same for you Agumon"

"'k thanks Onii-chan"

She smiled at him and so he did, after he finished cleaning the table, he took a soda from the refrigerator and went directly to his bedroom.

"I will be at your room Hikari if you need me"

Saying that Gatomon got down from the chair and went directly into Hikari's room. Hikari looked to what Agumon was going to do and it seemed that he was going to do the same thing as her digimon, before he could she asked him if he could talk with him in the terrace, the one outside the drawing room, he accepted and went directly to it, she also asked him if he wanted something to drink as she wanted to enjoy the full moon that was present. He said yes and asked her more orange juice he really likes orange juice she thought and giggled.

Minutes later both sat down, watching the full moon, which was spectacular, both enjoyed it because days before none of them couldn't enjoy many of the nature that the world have.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something Kari" Although most of the digimon called the humans with their full names, Agumon preferred to call them with short versions, which was easy for him to learn them.

"Well is about Gatomon…"

"What something happened to her, is there something wrong with her!?"

"heheh clam down Agumon nothing is wrong with her"

Agumon left sighed and then turned to talk again.

"You sacred me there for a moment, I thought something happened to her"

"No everything is ok, but I need to ask you something about her, that's if you want to and if you don't mind…"

"Uh… no it's ok whatever you need just ask me…"

"I have noticed that recently you behave strange whenever Gatomon is around, you two have any problems or something?"

"No no nothing at all, wouldn't dare to do something bad to her, and she would say the same thing…"

"Then what's the matter, I'm worried for both of you, you are of the family now, so you can talk to me if you don't want to say anything to Taichi, Agumon"

"It's just that… I don't know I feel different when I'm around her…"

"Feel like what Agumon?" She said it the cutest way she could, she really wanted to know of Agumon really felt attracted to her digimon partner, f it was the case they could perfectly be happy, and the same with her, she know that she could trust Agumon more than other digimon.

"I think I feel the same way when I was with Biyomon, like… I feel attracted to her…"

He sighed in defeat, now Kari would know about his secret, although he knew he could trust her, he really didn't want anyone to know about this.

"Aww that's so cute about you, it's good to know that you know Agumon, so this means that you like her, don't you?"

Agumon instantly felt all his blood rushing up n his head, was that true? All of his suffering was just because he just liked a digimon, and not any digimon, no it was the most beautiful… no the most gorgeous of all of them.

"Yes… I like her a lot Kari…"

"That's so sweet of you, I think you tow would make a very good couple, and you know to tell you the truth, I think you two look cuter than if Patomon were to be with she."

Agumon couldn't help but to blush at Hikari's commentary, to think that he could replace Patamon, but he thought that she liked Patamon more than anything else…

"But… doesn't she like more Patamon?"

"Oh about that, I think no, just because both of them have angels form doesn't mean that they need to be a couple, I know that if you could tell her how you feel towards her, she wouldn't reject you. I also think that she has feelings for you Agumon"

"You… you think so Kari?"

"Of course Agumon I wouldn't lie to you would I?"

"No of course not… but hearing that it comforts me"

"That's great I hope that you can tell her how you feel one day"

"Yes thank you a lot Hikari!"

He hugged her very tightly; this showed how much he was relieved, that at last he could get these emotions out of his heart. This also made her happy, at last she could know how he felt towards Gatomon and she knew perfectly that he would be the one for her.

"No Agumon as you trusted me with this, can I trust you with something too?"

"Of course you can Kari!!!"

"Alright, but promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, absolutely no one!"

"You have my promise Kari" He said still hugging her.

"Ok… (she sighed as preparing to say what she needed to), I also feel something towards certain someone"

"Oh really that's great Kari, so who might be this person, if you want to tell me of course"

"Is… the person I like is none other than my brother Agumon…." She whispered these last words in his ears.

**Phew this chapter is kind of big, I guess… well anyway hope you liked it and please if you have any comments leave a review thanks to all of you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here again, hoping you read this chapter, before anything I wanted to make some changes:**

**There is not going to be a relationship between Agumon/Gatomon I decided to change it to Agumon/Lilamon.**

**This chapter has sex so warning.**

**And yep that's all and thanks for the advice from Lord Pata, ok now to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or Agumon.**

Chapter 2

The day was clean now, it was morning, and it was very pretty after the storm that happened yesterday, the sun arose again and was as bright as always. This woke up Taichi who was sleeping, he just yawned and saw that his partner was still slept, so he decided to leave him like that; he once woke him up and hell it seemed like he was having a rough dream, as he woke up yelling and accidentally hit Taichi in the head which left him unconscious for almost 2 hours, and so he decided that going into the bad side of Agumon could be very dangerous.

Although he was up, he didn't mind at all, he was going to get up early anyway as he wanted to go and buy a gift for his sis; yes today was Hikari's birthday. He still didn't know what to buy to her, so he decided to wake up early the next morning and go to the mall and see what he could get before afternoon. He slowly opened the door of his room and went directly to the kitchen to get some milk and then to go and bath himself. Before he could enter again his room her sister got out of hers, upon seeing him she quickly got to his side and gave him a big hug.

"Good morning Taichi onii-chan" She smiled to him while hugging him.

"Hey good morning for you too Hikari" He returned the smile.

"You woke up early, that's rare for you, you know" She let out a giggle; it was hard to believe that his brother woke up that early. She got used to see him up at 11am not at 8am.

"Yeah I know but I need to do something, and I decided it was better to do them early, that mean I need to go out."

"Oh…" The thought of him leaving her again, was one of the many she hated, she didn't like to be alone although she had Gatomon to make her company but she didn't felt complete if it wasn't right with his brother.

"Why the sudden change of attitude Hikari?"

"It's just that… I don't know, I feel lonely whenever you are not around onii-chan…"

"Oh come on Hikari, you are not alone in the house, you have Gatomon and also Agumon he will be staying here in the house"

She just frowned at the commentary his brother said; he just looked at her and seemed she was kind of hurt. He forgot that sometimes Hikari was a little fragile when talking to her.

"Oh… umm sorry for that Hikari, could you forgive me?"

"Of course onii-chan" She chirped and hugged with a little more force than the one before.

"Guess that wouldn't be enough for my little sis, don't you think so? And tell you what, today is a special day for my cute little angel and so she deserves a great gift so why don't you come with me?"

The way he said – cute angel – she liked it a lot, it make her feel beyond special, and why not accept that, this way she wouldn't feel alone in the house, although she didn't mind being with Gatomon or Agumon, she just simply needed to be with his prince.

"Alright, just let me get changed ok?"

"hehe, ok take your time I'm going to take a bath anyway so wait for me"

He returned to his room and saw that Agumon was now starting to wake up, he saw as his partner yawned and stretched a bit before greeting him.

"Morning Taichi" said the half-sleep digimon.

"Hey Agu, how was your night?"

"I felt at peace, and it was good I guess…"

"I see, well anyway changing of theme I'm going out with Hikari to the mall, wanna come with us?"

"Mmm no it's ok like this, but thanks Taichi…"

"Ok if you say so, I'm going to take a bath, if you need anything go and tell Hikair ok?"

"Ok, oh can I ask you a favor Taichi?"

"Of course you can pal, just say it, what is it?"

"Would you mind if I can go and visit the Digital World?"

"No there is no problem just be careful out there, remember what happened last days; I hope there is not more crazy digimon who still follow Myotismon"

"Don't worry Tai, I will be very careful and I think I will be most of the time near the house of Gennai"

"Alright, just take care"

Taichi got close to his computer and turned it on, after some seconds he left up and pointed his digivice directly at the screen and a stream of light went out of it and hit the screen.

"Ok there it is Agumon, you can enter whenever you want"

"Thanks Tai" The digimon simply answered.

Hmph why do I have this feeling that something is wrong with Agumon? Taichi thought but decided to leave his partner alone and preferred not to bother him.

At the moment Taichi entered the bathroom, Agumon decided to go to the Digital World, maybe there he could find peace and think over the things that happened yesterday; how can that be possible, she liking his own brother….

After some seconds he appear in what a forest, he simple sniffed to recognize where he was and appeared that he knew this place as it didn't bothered him at all. "Ah it is good to be back home" he simply said and start walking.

Meanwhile, Hikari was ready, but before she went out to check out if his brother was ready she told Gatomon about today, the cat-digimon asked permission if she could go to visit Patamon, which caused a bit of surprise to Hikari but she told her there wasn't any problem. Thus Hikair got out of her room and opened the door of his brother's room, just in time to see him coming out of the bathroom with one towel covering half of his body, the upper part thought wasn't covered and upping seeing this she turned beet red and quickly closed the door.

"Oh my god… sorry for that Onii-chan"

"Huh? What's wrong with her…, sometimes I don't know if she is still the same…."

He started to change and noted that his digimon wasn't there anymore, seems Agumon really needed to go there. He still continued changing and before he went out of his room he saw a note from Agumon:

_-__Taichi, if you want turn off the computer I don't think I will return early to the real world and probably till tomorrow I need a lot of things to think of and I really need some time alone, hope you can understand…-_

_PS: Tell Kari happy birthday for me._

It seems we are in the same boat pal Taichi thought, he also needed some time alone, but maybe yesterday he could start considering the recent events about digimons appearing again to cause trouble in their world not to mention the Digital World also, and about Sora. It has passed two years since both of them break up and he still thought of her, at first when she started to date with Yamato he didn't liked it all but he decided that if she could be happy like that then he would accept it, he wouldn't get in their relationship like some fucking crazy guy trying to stole her or something like that.

He opened his door and saw Hikari waiting for him at the entrance with all her things ready to go.

"You ready Hikari?"

"Yes Taichi onii-chan" she answered with excitement in her voice, she was really happy to go with his brother out in this special day for her; she thought of last night about the talk she had with Agumon and he did kept his promise, he didn't tell her brother that she liked him more than a brother and this relieved her but probably today…. maybe today… maybe today I can tell him how I feel she thought meanwhile she and his brother walked down the stairs of the building they live.

Meanwhile in the Digital World Agumon still wandered in the forest he was, although he knew he was Gennai's house he still wanted to be alone, he really didn't have the will and preferred to be alone thinking on what to do.

"This is crazy, I don't know what to do now that I know Kari's secret I'm feeling like doing the same thing god dammit… What should I do!!!" He screamed, he felt confused and with anger, he really didn't know what to do, feeling this was towards Gatomon was like doing the same thing Kari was. He needed to take this out of his mind, he needed to leave out this type of feeling towards her, and he forgot that he did consider her as a little sister too.

After walking so long what it seemed to be like miles and miles for him he decided to rest near a river, he sat down in one of the trees and rested his head in it, he was tired of walking so long and decided to take a nap. He was close to fall asleep but before he could he heard a sweet and gentle voice near the place where he was, where have I heard this voice he thought, and then he just remembered from who was this voice.

"Could it be…? Lilamon?" He told himself, it must be her, she always sings that song even the last time I came here she was singing it.

Just then he watched as figure was there, it looked it was kneeling and stood there in the middle of the river, it seems like it didn't matter to being in the middle of it as the figure didn't move and let the water passed between it. Agumon silently walked towards the figure to see who it was, but before he could get any closer he stopped, there was an aroma beyond imagination; it smelled like a thousand of flowers just in one, this smell was like being in heaven Agumon thought. At the instant he remembered from who it was that aroma, there was no doubt it was from Lilamon.

He just stood there looking at her as the rays of sun appeared above her, she was just resting also, and coming from the digimon plant family, she needed it, it was the greatest way to recover herself from injuries or being tired. He decided to leave her alone as she probably need more rest than himself ad he didn't want to upset her.

He turned the other way around just before he heard the sweet and gentle voice of Lilamon calling him.

"Hello my legendary hero"

He turned back to see her smile, which at this point he just blushed and with his palm he covered his face not to let her see his face all flustered.

"Uh… Hello Lilamon good to see you…"

He really didn't know what to say, first he was all mad to himself and then there he is talking to her one, of the most beautiful and gorgeous digimon.

"Why the embarrassment Agu, you know we are friends" She said still with that gentle tone of voice he liked and the most important the nickname he had. He really didn't liked it but and whenever someone called him by would receive either a punch or a deadly glare, but with her was different it didn't mattered at all. Ever since the team rescued her from and attack commanded by a King Etemon directly into Server they became very good friends but why? They were many others and probably better than him, but she decided to stuck up with him, every now and then when he returned to see the Digital World by himself she always waited there for him and not to mention they spent all day just talking or playing or just enjoying the scenery.

"Oh no it's nothing I just had something in my eye…" He nervously chuckled hoping she would believe.

"You are the worst liar I have met you know Agu" She just giggled and stood up from her spot and started to walk towards Agumon. They way she walked also was something special, it seemed she was just floating or really Agumon couldn't tell but it was wonderful.

"No you don't need to stand Lilamon…"

But he was cut as she hugged him tightly, even though she was taller than him she didn't bothered to kneel again just to have him between her arms.

"Why now I can't give a hug to my best friend and also this…" She leaned forward and gave him a kiss in his cheek, which caused him to make his face red crimson which was a sudden change considering the color of skin he had. She just chuckled seeing the reaction she had made just kissing him, aww she looks so cute when he is all flustered, I think I might taste him better today she thought and just smiled.

He just stood there, still being hugged by her, he was all frozen he really didn't know what to do, although this wasn't the first time it happened, it felt different not like the previous times, but he liked it, he liked to be wrapped around her arms, he felt warm and at peace something he couldn't find with others around.

"Alright I give up…" He sighed trying to hide emotions and trying to be a little serious although this was almost impossible being around her.

"Oh… ok you know we flowers have feelings…" She put sad face just to tease him and by the way it always worked out.

"Oh no sorry for that I didn't mean to sound so harsh or anything like that… Could you… could you forgive me Lilamon?" He lowered his head.

She just giggled putting a hand in her mouth to hide it.

"Awww I fell for it again didn't I?"

"Oh sorry Agu, it's just that…" She couldn't help it anymore she just left out her laugh which didn't bothered him, he liked to see her like that, always happy and in the mood.

Agumon just frowned and get closer to her, "I see if you want to play like that you have asked for it!!!"

He jumped at her and started to tickle her, she just laughed and laughed, it was a moment both enjoyed; he pinned her to the ground and continue his job. "Please…. Hehehe…. Please Agu… Stop…." She couldn't stop laughing, one of her many weakness was this, to be sensible. After some seconds of struggling to get free of her attacker but it suddenly stopped, at first she didn't understood why not until she caught a glimpse of Agumon's face, which was all red; he quickly stood up and moved aside not wanting to see her as he made something uncomfortable.

"Why the sudden stop Agu?" She understood what have happened but it really didn't mattered, at least for her there wasn't any problem or to be more specific she liked it, she liked the way he touched one of her breasts, it didn't really bothered her at all.

"I'm sorry for what I done, I'm really sorry, can you please forgive me?" Agumon said rather quickly, he was really nervous for what he had done, he thought of many possible ways she would take this, probably angry at him and would get the hell out of him but after some second of awkward silence well for him nothing happened. He awaited the worst like an slap or angry yells but nothing came, but what came next did surprised him even more, he felt some pressure in his lips, as he opened his eyes he met the face of Lilamon in front of his. Both of them were kissing, something he didn't expect, but it wasn't bad he felt good, or no beyond good, it felt like a lot pleasure coming from both of them; he decided not to broke up the kiss and warped his arms around her slim body, just to not let her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was afternoon in the Real World and both Taichi and Hikari were sitting down in the park that was outside the mall watching the sunset, they spent all the day going from one store to another, Hiakri at first thought his brother would be bored but it didn't he was happy just being with her he told her in one of the stores, this relieved her because she seriously had the feeling he might be either bored or angry.

After going and going they knew it was getting late and the sun was almost gone, they decided to eat something and rest before going to the house again, and probably it was the hardest thing as Hikari had many bags which all were bought by Taichi, basically all were gifts from him to her. She was a little uncomfortable seeing Taichi doing this, he told her that he would buy anything she would like and in the end she finished with a lot of things, but Taichi was happy for her, to be with her sister all the day was enough for him.

In all the day she was organizing her ideas about telling her brother about her feeling towards he, she know it wasn't right, it was a sin to be feeling like this but she needed to let it go, she needed to admit it, because each day that passed was a torture for her, seeing him all the days and not saying him any word. She knew her brother might have noted this kind of attitude in her but every time he wanted to know what was wrong she simply said it was nothing.

She was prepared she told to herself, this was the right moment and it didn't mattered if he would reject her she simply needed to say her own words and that would be the end of everything.

Now that both were watching the sunset, she once again relaxed and prepared herself for the upcoming, Ok I'm ready, this is Hikari she thought and turned to see her brother once more before the revelation.

"Taichi… I need…" The words didn't come it was as if she was all frozen.

"Huh? Something wrong Hiakri?" He turned to see her.

"I… uh…. I need to tell you something onii-chan"

He watched her with face full of concern and worry, he knew there was something bad with her and maybe she has been hiding this probably for all the time until now.

"What is it Kari, something wrong, you know you can tell me whatever you want I'm your brother and I care a lot for you!"

That was the sign; she was ready to tell him, this is it.

"I wanted to tell you that… that…" She was all red but unlucky girl, she was interrupted by the other Digidestined who prepared a surprise for her.

"Happy birthday Hikari!" everyone shouted as the approached to greet her and giving her gifts. Although this upset her she forgot quickly and greeted all of them.

"Hope you like this Hikari…" Taichi said with a whisper, and looked at all of them with a sad face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agumon and Lilamon were still filling each other with kisses, they enjoyed each one of them, Lilamon was the one who waited for this moment to happen but she decided she wanted more from him; she wanted to taste him fully.

They needed to breath and thus separated from each other, both of them took a big breath, they looked at each other, Agumon couldn't help but to see her figure, she was pretty and somehow within him it caused some sensation he never had experienced, he wanted to go down all the way but he couldn't do it, what about her, would she wanted to do it also?

She knew he was looking at her, maybe he also wanted something else not just a kiss, so she decided to take the first step as she was all horny by the moment, she couldn't take it anymore, she wanted everything of him, his mouth, to feel his tongue licking her organ, she wanted to have sex with Agumon.

"Agumon would you mind if…" Oh come on just do it already she thought, and directly lunched towards him and pinned him into the ground, they looked at each other again and immediately started to kiss each other again, meanwhile her hand started to go slowly down until it reached his penis, he just moaned with pleasure, this was a new experience, he felt… he felt like in heaven.

She just continued her job and started to rub it slowly, it didn't felt bad at all, she then went all the way down until she could see it, it wasn't that big but neither small it was satisfactory for her, the next move made Agumon to shiver a little but at the same time more and more pleasure came, before she could use full her mouth she decided to lick it first after some seconds she decided it was time, she put it in her mouth and started to sucked it. Agumon just let a small yell came out from him, but it was all pleasure he say to himself, he liked this and so she.

There was no turning back, he felt as something was going to come out of his organ, yes he was going to come, he really didn't feel like doing this but there was no way back, he was sure she also did this in her own way. She could also feel this, but somehow she could tell he didn't wanted to, she knew there was no way he could stop this and as much as he didn't wanted to she wanted to taste him.

She separated her mouth from his penis just to take some breath and to take all the charge.

"It's ok Agumon, you don't need to be embarrassed, I just want to make you feel better…" With this said she continued and in the instant all her mouth was filled with his juice, it tasted good, she liked it. Agumon just yelled in pleasure as all of his white juice covered her face.

She finished licking the last cum that was in her hand as well as the one left in his organ. "Think I was good enough?"

"You kidding, you were more than great!" He said or at least tried to as he was still panting from coming. She just reassured him with a seductive smile.

"Now is my turn don't you think?"

She just nodded and waited for whatever he wanted to do to her, he stood up reached her, and put her also in the same position they were just in this case he was above her. Gently as he could started to open her like taking out a petal form a flower, he did this to take a glimpse of her chest, he took both of her breasts and gave them a massage. He slowly do it not to hurt her as he treated her like nothing he have ever had, he also could heard moans coming from her, she was enjoying this and so he will make her happy too.

He decided to move on and started to lick one of her erected nipples while his other hand squeezed her other nipple, this bring more moans from her, "Oh… Lord… continue Agumon…. Please!!!"

He pleased her and continued doing it, he decided to go much further and started to lick her slowly in her abdomen, she felt a little funny but didn't minded, he made his way till her hole, with his little claws opened it for him to see her clit and prepared himself to taste it. He didn't hurry or anything, he knew this was making her full of pleasure and he wanted her to enjoy it. He just made his tongue licked it and licked until she was ready to cum also, the juice started to cum and he opened his mouth to receive all of it, at the same time she let out a yell full of pleasure and happiness.

"Thank… you Agumon…" She said still panting over all the cum she let out.

"You taste delicious Lilamon" Was all he said.

Agumon decided to take slowly everything so after a little talk they both decided that the next day they should continue with their little "playtime" and that way they would enjoy it more. Right now both were resting; both were in the same spot they just have "played", Lilamon resting her head in Agumon's shoulder while he looked up directly at the sky.

"Hey… Agu can I … can I ask you something?" She blushed as she was thinking if the next question would be good for what could be called their new relationship.

"Mmm? What is it Lilamon?" He turned his head to his left to see her clearly and to look to those crystal eyes he liked.

"Do you… do you love me Agumon?"

Agumon just stared at her, she was al red but it helped the color the skin she had, but the most shocking thing was the question she just asked. How couldn't he love her, of course he would lover her for all his life he would love her and would make anything she wanted him to do. Even if it costs his life he wouldn't doubt it, and right now his decision was to lover her with everything he could gave to her.

"What?? Of course I will love you Lilamon, I care for you, don't you think I will leave you here because I won't, I will stay with you till the end of my days, and protect you, also to please you in whatever you want because you are… you are special to me... you are my lover and the person who I will dedicate my whole life!"

She just stared at his mate with little tears starting to appear in her eyes, she was happy to hear this, ever since the first time she felt something towards the dino-digimon, though she always feared that probably he wouldn't feel the same towards her but he had said the contrary.

"Thanks… thanks for loving me…Agumon" She whispered this last words before she fall asleep in the arms of her mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All digidestined where walking towards the Ishida residence where a party was going to be held obviously for Hikari's party, all of them were having a good time except for one, Taichi. He was spaced out since they were coming to Yamato's house, no one noticed as they were more concerned on what to do in the party, though the only one who did noticed this was his best friend.

"Something in your mind buddy?"

He didn't responded, the only thing he was doing was to stare at the floor, at this Yamato called him back.

"Hey man, earth calling Taichi!!!"

"Hmm…? Oh hey Matt what happened?"

"Man what's up with you, you have been like this since we came out of the mall, is there something wrong, cause if there is I'm here to help you dude"

"I guess I can tell you…"

"Ok, the way you are talking now worries me, mm… hey we are close your house how about we slip out from the bus and we can talk there?"

"Yeah that's a good idea"

At the next stop they decided to go to Taichi's house, before they went down Takeru and Hikari asked them both the reason, they just simply told them that Taichi needed to check if Agumon was back home was he went to the digital world. After they entered the apartment Taichi offered something to drink to Yamato, after that both went to his room.

"Ok, so what's the deal Tai?"

"Right… how about you take a seat this might take some minutes…."

**Ok here it is chapter 2 at last finished hope all of you like it, and please review. Thanks D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay it seems this thing is getting interesting, anyway here enjoy!!!**

**Oh and by the way I think about the Taichi/Hikari part will be most from the POV of Hikari but hey just read and you will find although not in this chapter but probably in the next one.**

Chapter 3

It was around midnight, everything looked peaceful or at least that's what Taichi thought. He was sitting in backyard of the Ishida's residence, some hours before they were at party celebrating Hikari's 17 years and everything went good, although for many of the digidestined it was rare to see that both Taichi and Yamato arrived a little late to the event, they didn't cared about the questions being asked towards them and simply joined them.

Taichi right now was in deeply thought, after talking with Yamato about the things that were bothering him, it did helped him to relax a bit but deep within him he couldn't stop worrying for what the future may bring about the warning of Gennai; there has passed a lot of years since the defeat of Apocalymon and now he knew he would return after this so many years but the warning was that he would came back but much powerful than before. His power could probably destroy not only the digital world but also the real one, and that could be dangerous for everyone but another thing was the way to defeat someone like that, and the answer was only to give up into the power of darkness to fight it equally.

He was deep in his thoughts until he heard some footsteps, he quickly turn around to see who it was, there stood Sora the girl she had liked from long a time ago.

"Hey Tai, you couldn't sleep?" She said while rubbing one of her eyes.

"No I was thinking on something, so I decided to take some fresh air…" He took some of his drink which was some juice.

"Mind if I sit down?" She asked.

"No it's ok, after all this is not my house" He teased.

She sat down and looked at him, she was going to talk to him but he indeed was in deep thought, something important must be running right now through his mind she thought. She wondered if what Yamato told her about Taichi and this big problem he was hiding from everyone, she knew how hard was to known what was this problems and it grew more problematic if they had to be with the digital world. He always keep his problems away from others and decided to resolve them by himself, apparently the title of leader did affected him throughout the years of being a chosen children.

"So how it is going your relationship with Yamato?" He was the first one to speak, dam he is quick she thought.

"It's going pretty well, thanks for asking Tai"

"You know when both of you need something I'm here for both of you ok?"

She nodded and reassured him with a smiled, she thought that maybe this would be a good opportunity to know of that problem that has bothered him.

"You know Tai I was wondering… lately it seems you have been like distant to all of us…"

Tai didn't took the turn to turn back and see her, probably Yamato told her about this new problem that could happen any day onward, he just sighed and give another gulp to his juice before turning to see her and to ask.

"So Yamato told you isn't it?"

She just stared at his chocolate brown eyes, he wasn't showing any emotion of anger or hate, but probably within him he didn't want anyone except for him and probably Yamato now that he knew about this. But when Yamato told her she was very concerned and worried for Taichi, he has been her best friend since childhood and most of the time both shared many things even their secrets but she knew that whenever there was a big problem like this one he would reserve it only for him and tried to resolve alone.

"Yes Tai, he told me but he had his reasons you know we care too much for you to hold something so big, and I'm very worried for you, I don't want anything bad happen to you…" She looked a bit down, she really cared for him and she felt horrible each time he had to hide something important like this for himself and didn't even took the time to tell the others. It may happen two years ago but still she had some feelings towards him but she couldn't do anything she decided to stay with Yamato which was the best friend for both of them.

He noted her expression but didn't to look directly at her, it just happened that he fall in love with her and after two years he still had feeling towards her but he knew he couldn't do anything anymore, she had chosen him and he accepted that, but each time that both of them were alone like this moment it was like poison for him, he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her or to have her between his arms but all of that was now in the past. He told himself that he needed to overcome this and to find a new way to live without Sora, it sounded easy but in fact was like the fucking hell, he knew that he didn't do his better being with her as he thought of many reasons they both broke up but it didn't mattered anymore.

"Thanks for caring about me Sora, and yeah I think that sometime I need to let you all know about this, but I don't want anything to happen to you either also for Matt and the other digidestined…"

The crest of Courage was one thing that clearly described him, he would always give himself before the others, he would sacrifice everything he could to protect them all; she remembered the time in the digital world when she was kidnapped by Datamon, he fought bravely to save her and even risked himself into defeating Etemon. These thoughts made her doubtful if she had made a right decision in being with Yamato instead of Taichi.

"That's so of you Tai" She let a small giggle. He laughed a bit too, apparently the awkward mood started to fall apart.

"So anyway Tai, how about you and Hikari, how you two being doing?"

"We being good I think, but to tell you the truth Hikari has been acting strangely this last days…"

"Acting…? Like what?" She asked concerned for what have happened to Hikari.

"Well like whenever I got out form the bathroom and she sees me with only pants and without a shirt she turns like beet red, or like whenever we talk about things like you know relationships and those things… well it feels like weird to be around her…"

"I guess that can be normal but at the same time weird, she is your sister, she shouldn't have any problem seeing you like that or feeling shy about talking those things with you in the special case would be if it is very important, but…"

"But…?" He frowned at what Sora was saying, this is getting interested he thought.

"Probably she feels different towards you Taichi…"

Taichi was in shock, hearing that probably his own sister would feel different towards him was indeed impressive and it turned his world upside down.

"I know I'm naïve sometimes but you are not implying that she probably… mm… likes me more than a brother?"

She just nodded, she wasn't sure what to say about this it was something she couldn't imagine, specially coming from Hikari; she always looked happy around Taichi and whenever she needed comfort or a shoulder to lean on he was always there for her, probably that's the reason she developed those feelings towards him. But both of them were cut before they could say anything else, Koushiro came saying something about the digital world meanwhile his digivice was shinning.

"Taichi, I think it's time…"

He just nodded and stood up putting aside the juice can he was holding, he was still in his cloths so he really didn't need to change, before he could go with Koushiro he turned back and said some last word to Sora.

"Stay here with them… please…"

"'k…" Was all she could say, it didn't mattered if he didn't wanted anyone more than himself and Koushiro to be involved in this but this was a matter that was around all the digidestined. Still seeing him like this deep in her heart she felt that he was going to his own end, she felt the urge of kissing him but she couldn't.

Koushiro and Taichi were now talking to Gennai about the situation in the digital world, apparently there were some more savage digimons and started to attack others which were at peace, Taichi asked Gennai about Agumon, he said he was there with him and prepared for the battle.

"Ok this it, Koushiro I'm counting on you, if anything happens to me talk with Yamato…"

"Don't worry but Taichi are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"Yes Koushiro, don't worry I don't want any of you getting hurt or anything like that, if what Gennai told us about the dark side of the Courage then that should be enough"

Koushiro just nodded and waited till his friend disappeared through his laptop; why do I have this feeling that he didn't told everything to Yamato he thought and resumed his work.

It was morning and news about Taichi were unknown to Koushiro, he was very worried for him, probably he could have died but that was something he didn't wanted to think about. It was like a lot of pressure to be like this so he decided to talk with Yamato and Sora, probably all of the digidestined would end going with them to search for Taichi.

Some minutes later all of the digidestined were up and ready to go, but the one who wanted to go most was Hikari, she couldn't believe his brother left without saying something to them and specially to her, she couldn't wait to go and to help him, if the worst case was to find him dead she wouldn't live like that.

"Don't worry, we will find him" The voice of Takeru comforted her.

She just nodded and waited impatiently for the others to get full ready, their digimons partners were with them also waiting; it passed some minutes and they reached the digital world, but what shocked them was how it looked. It was like a war had happened; most of Server was destroyed, fires coming from there, forest completely down.

Gennai greeted them all and quickly explained them about the situation, since yesterday Taichi and Agumon went to fight like a whole band full of dark digimons, most of them corrupted by the power of darkness. He also talked with Taichi about asking for help but received the same answer as Koushiro; quickly all of them got ready to look for him. But before they went to search for them Lilamon get close to them and asked them if she could go with them.

"Mm would you mind if… I can go with all of you?" She said a little shyly, she still wasn't used to be around so many humans. She did known about Agumon partner Taichi and his sister who was a good company also whenever she went to visit the digital world.

Hikari recognized her went to talk with her, her partner also went with her, she was very good friends with her and was thankful that Agumon could find someone to pass time as well to feel comfortable; she thought like that because she also felt Agumon to be her big brother just like Taichi is to Hikari.

"It's a relief to see you are ok Lilamon" Hikari sighed happily too see her all well.

"It was all thanks to Wargreymon and Taichi both of them were the ones who defended all those digimons who couldn't protect themselves" Both Hikari and Gatomon just nodded.

"Well for me there is no problem in letting her come with us but don't know if the others would like that, maybe you can convince them Hikari?" Gatomon turned to see her partner and friend; she just nodded and quickly went to talk with the other digidestined. They waited some seconds before she returned and told them that all agreed with them but that it would be better to go now and search for the two of them, Lilamon and Gatomon nodded and quickly followed the others.

After hours of searching they couldn't find anything, not sight of Taichi or Agumon, all of them were getting really desperate specially Hikari, not finding her brother was like killing her little by little, if they found them both of them dead then it would be the end for her life. Not was until Birdramon caught sight of the big body of Wargreymon which could be easily distinguished from what it looked to be a forest or at least what is used to be. She quickly came down and told them, they weren't too far away from it, everyone quickly started to run to the direction Birdramon told them meanwhile she arrived faster than them and checked if Taichi was there with his partner.

They took some minutes before reaching Taichi and Wargreymon, everyone was felt relieved to see them but now the problem was if they would be still alive. It appeared as if they went directly to some sort of war, you could say at because the environment felt like it and because how it looked; when they were too close to them three little fellows appeared, everyone looked at them with surprise apparently they were been protected by Wargreymon and Taichi, they recognized two of them, one was a Nyaramon and the other one a Poyomon which were the fresh forms of Gatomon and Patamon; the third one was a little different none of them could figure what digimon it was but it had two large ears that looked exactly like those of rabbits and three horns in her upper part of the head, the color of its body was brown and her eyes were black.

"Who are you…?" Asked the rabbit like digimon with a little of fear in her voice.

They tried to get close to them but the three of them quickly made a step back, it was clear that they were scared and probably weren't used to see humans, it wasn't until they recognized Lilamon that the three of them run towards her and hugged her or well at least they tried because she needed to kneel down.

"Lilamon!" The three said in unison; she smiled at them and started to comfort them with some words, meanwhile the others looked surprised at the reaction of the three of them.

"You don't need to worry about anything Loopmon, its ok they are friends that came to help us" She said with her gentle voice, this probed in the three of them to be more comfortable as they trusted her. The digidestined were taken back by a voice, they turned to see it was none other than Taichi.

"It's glad to see you all guys…" He smiled at them but quickly coughed a little, he was feeling really tired and also he was hurt most likely by attacks from digimons. Sora and Yamato helped him to stand up as it was very hard for him, both of them were really worried for him, he was all alone with only his digimon and probably in this battle he have had it could have ended in his dead.

"Man you scared us like hell, what happened to you?"Said a concerned Yamato.

"It will take some…(cough) some time…"Said Taichi.

"Maybe we should all go back to the house of Gennai, and let Tai rest then he would tell us what happened" Finished Sora, everyone agreed just in the exact moment Wargreymon de-digievolved back to Koromon, Lilamon took him into her arms, she sobbed a little thinking the worst happened to him also, some of her tears fall in his face and thus made him to wake up. He stared at her, it surprised him because the last thing he remembered before fainting was to slash though a bunch of digimons which were the last ones attacking and then he fainted; although this made him happy at first but then he didn't knew what was the reason for her to be crying.

"You ok… Lilamon?" He tried to say with little effort as his throat hurt from keeping yelling and grunting.

She was surprised as he called for her, he turned her head to see him, and there she met with his eyes, he looked as if nothing had happened, he just stared at her wondering why she was crying and at the moment she couldn't help but hug him even tighter, she felt so relieved to see he was alright.

"Li…lamon …can't breathe…" Koromon stammered.

Everyone laughed at Koromon's comment, but at the same time the tense disappeared it was good this way they could discuss what to do next without worrying too much for the digimons as they were now safe thanks to Taichi and Wargreymon, but the real problem was the cause of evil digimon to appear all over the Digital World.

"So Taichi you feeling any better?" Sora turned to ask Taichi who was leaning in the shoulder of Yamato and hers, but he didn't showed any reaction, she got scared for a moment but Yamato told her he just fall asleep, she nodded and then again returned her view towards their way.

It has passed 3 hours since they found out Taichi and since he fall asleep, Koushiro, Sora and Yamato took care of him when they arrived at Gennai's house, the other digidestined were curious to know if he was alright they just simply answered – yeah he is ok, so no worries- so most of them had enough with that answer except for Hikari, she was still very worried for her brother she knew how much weight he consider having being the leader of the digidestined. She also felt a little jealous for not be able to go in the room where his brother was and take care of him instead of Sora; it has passed two years since both of them dated each other, she still remembered when her brother returned with the news and she just smiled at him but deep she was cursing Sora for being her the one dating his brother and not her.

Taichi woke up, he rubbed one of his eyes as he still felt a little sleepy and dizzy for the last thing he could remember was being picked up and carried by Sora and Yamato, he felt a little pain coming from his forehead although it was less than before but still it bothered. He looked at the room it was like those of villages, everything was made of wood and some carpets; he stood up with a little effort as he was weak but he tried again until he could stood up properly after that he made it to the door and opened it, the rays of the moon could be seen as well as many stars in the sky, it looked beautiful and amazing as it was very rare for him to be admiring the scenery or to even put attention. He tried to recognize where he was, he finally remembered that he was in the digital world and probably this place would be Gennai's home.

"I think… no I should go and find them, they probably would like to know what the fuck is going on…" He said still rubbing his forehead from the little pain that was there. After that he started to walk, he started to hear some voices "probably is the guys" he thought so he walked a little bit faster until he reached the room from where they coming, he was going to open it but before that it opened and from in Hikari appeared, both of them stared at each other and she hugged his brother as some tears started to fall from her eyes.

He turned to see that all of his friends were there, but was happy to see him he smiled and nodded before giving Hikari a kiss in her forehead and also to return the hug.

"It's ok Hikari, I'm ok" He patted her head a little.

Both of them broke the hug and then entered the room, Taichi greeted all of them and then sat down, he was filled with a lot of questions like –What happened or why you didn't tell us before- he was going to answer each one of them but whenever he tried he was cut by another question. It wasn't until Sora practically yelled at them to stop and to wait before each of their questions could be answered.

He turned to see her and just blinked as how impressive it was that Sora could put under control each of them, she calmed down now that everyone one of them were more tranquil though she did caught a glimpse of Taichi staring at her meanwhile he smiled, she returned the smile and blushed a little.

After so many questions Daisuke asked another one, which brought up the attention of the others.

"So dude how come you and Wargreymon defeated all of those digimon, sure it was more than a group of 20 or more"

"In fact they were around 100 Diasuke" Taichi cleared his thoughts. Everyone stared at Taichi with mouths opened, how he and Wargreymon could have defeated a large amount of digimons. True was that it was Mega digimon but one against 100 was more than enough.

"So how exactly they were all defeated Tai?" Asked Yamato still surprised by the quantity of digimons.

"Well there is a hidden power within the Crest of Courage…" He pause before continuing, he took a little of breath as he still felt a little weak from the damage he received.

"It is to transfer some power to my own digimon but to do that I need to give up some part of my own soul" He stated, then silence all of the room was at silence, although he knew everyone was looking at him like if in surprise or as if he was kidding with them, but it wasn't he was serious at this and also thought what probably they would reprimand him for doing such a dangerous thing and indeed he received an answer coming from Sora which practically yelled at him.

"Taichi why did you do that before asking for our help, don't you know we are very worried for you!!!"

He exactly knew what he did but what has passed has passed, and for Sora he didn't mind to be yelled or to be reprimanded he was getting used to it as this wasn't the first time it happened. He looked at her, he locked his own eyes in hers which showed a bit of sadness and anger, he just smiled at her and then stood up, he decided the mood was getting awkward and decided to leave the room as the other just followed him with their eyes.

But before he stepped out of the room their digivices started to blink and emit a sound, everyone knew what was going to, more digimons and more problems for all of them.

"Tai he is here!!!" Koromon yelled as he was coming towards him, at his back the others one were following him.

He didn't need a minute to understand what his partner just said; this was the time to confront him again.

"Wait Tai, you are not going to…" Sora said although her voice sounded with concern than with anger or sadness.

"Yes it is the time… Yamato I need t you to take care of them, probably some digimons will try to hurt others and to come here to destroy you so please be careful… Come one Koromon!!!"

Koromon nodded and followed his partner, both of them ready to sacrifice themselves for the others; meanwhile their friends just looked at them going to battle.

**So here it is hope you have liked it, so please review and tell me how it was.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello again to everyone, here it is chap 4, man sure it took lots of time to do this dam chapter, and I ask you all to forgive me for the late updating, I've been through some family problems and school is pretty hard but now things are now smooth, anyway enjoy it all.**

Chapter 4

Everything felt like passing very quickly, he had lost the trace of time, and the number of the digimons that have been defeated by his partner; he still felt weak as in the last battle he helped many digimons to find refuge and also he gave part of his own soul to Wargreymon, for he to able to gain more power. Ironically the same thought was in the head of Wargreymon, after slaying more and more digimons he felt like something he wasn't, he even tried to convince them in a peaceful way to stop this non-sense battle but with no effort, although the most incredible fact for him was that after so many slaying and killing was that he still could be there standing and fighting all of them, it probably was that he now had something else to protect apart from his friends and Taichi, and that was his love: Lilamon.

"We must continue, till the end…" Taichi said to himself, as in the exact moment more dark digimons started to appear.

"This is getting in my nerves!!" Shouted and irritated Wargreymon, while he landed at the side of Taichi.

"Calm down pal, we need to focus…" He said weakly.

"I'm trying Taichi, but I had enough, killing more and more is making me go crazy…" He answered in angry way.

"Agumon listen to me, we are not going to start a fight between us so lets calm down a little and will make it through this alright?"

"Yeah… you are right Tai… I'm sorry for what I did…" He finished.

"Now what I had in mind was to use a little bit of our secret power, but you would need to use your _Great Tornado_, making all the digimons to gather and then after you finish your attack with an explosion they will surely hit the ground and with that, great damage"

"I got your idea but you sure, you want to risk more of your soul… I don't want something bad happen to you Tai" Wargreymon said with a concerned voice as well as he was amused, at the battle tactics of his friend.

"One hundred percent sure Agumon… Now do you trust me?" He asked the most serious way he could; in fact he was scared and worried for what might happen to his soul after using it two times in the same day.

"I will follow you till the end Tai" Wargreymon said in the most courageous way he could sound.

"Then let's get down to business my friend!!" Taichi shouted as he lifted his digivice.

At the same time, Wargreymon jumped again and quickly fly into the big sky that was depicting a bright red color with some black in it. Ando so he do as he was instructed, he started to make his attack not before feeling that great energy was flowing throughout his body and soul, and in that moment he knew that Taichi was giving his soul once more to defend this world.

"Great Tornado!!" He shouted as hard as he could, and with a quick swift all the remaining dark digimons were directed towards the red tornado and were pulled in it, and what it looked like second a huge explosion happened and all of them were sending in different direction.

After that he felt even weaker than before and quickly made his way down to the ground; when he touched it, he kneeled down in a way to rest a little, he did felt weak but not that much to pass down or probably wouldn't be able as he heard Taichi calling for him.

"Agumon you alright?" Said a worried Taichi.

"Yeah… (pant) I am alright… Taichi…" He said.

Just then when they thought that everything had stopped, both of them hear a mysterious voice coming from nowhere.

"Why do you keep fighting… don't you see that all you have done is just hurting them… the one's you call friends…" The voice said.

This somehow, took a great effect on Taichi, surely the voice was making reference of him, and with great effort he talked trying to hide his surprise.

"Who are you? Show yourself?" He shouted, as he stood there searching from where the voice came from.

"You sure forget quickly don't you? Bearer of the Crest of Courage…"

When the voice said that, he couldn't think of anyone except Apocalymon, so then it was true he would come back to the Digital World, one of his greatest fears actually came true again.

"Well it has passed a lot of time since we last met, I am right Apocalymon?"

Just then from the shadows a tall figure appeared, but this didn't looked as Apocalymon, somehow looking at it, reminded Taichi of the mystical creature Baphomet; this and the fact that he could feel a dark aura coming from the new Apocalymon made him to shiver not a little but a lot, sudden fear overwhelmed him, but he couldn't resist it, he hadn't feel like this in a long time and in the worst cases was right in that instant.

"Scared?"

He tried to say no but he couldn't, the words just wouldn't go out from his mouth and besides him Wargreymon could feel that his partner was indeed scared but he couldn't find why, so he decided to answer instead of Taichi.

"No we are not, it doesn't matter how you changed over the years, and we are going to defeat you!!" He growled.

"Oh really, then show it to me, you mighty digimon of Courage" He said sarcastically, this making Wargreymon to turn angry.

"I will then!!" He shouted at him and with great speed got close to him and almost gave him a hard punch with his left arm, but with no vain as Apocalymon evaded it and quickly attacked him but it wasn't with his hands, he just stretched them and pointed them at Wargreymon and suddenly a lot of dark waves came from them and thus sending Wargreymon far from him.

This made Taichi to react, and with all of his speed ran towards his fallen partner, how stupid of him to leave his partner all alone to fight against that dark digimon, he thought. After he reached his friend, he looked at him and realized that he did received a lot of damage, most of his armor was destroyed and part of his helmet had a lot of fissures, this caused a lot of pain in his own being, it was his fault that Wargreymon was in that state right now, he then felt scared like never in his life, he didn't wanted to lose his friend and the worst was the he felt guilty for this.

"Don't give up… Taichi…" He heard the weak voice of his partner.

"Agumon… I… a… I am sorry…" He couldn't resist the urge to cry, it was rare for someone like him to cry; he thought he was strong in many ways but it wasn't true, it was like right now, he felt scared after he saw the new aspect of Apocalymon and couldn't do something, and he didn't even paid attention when Wargreymon tried to attack him which resulted in this terrible damage upon his digimon.

"You know… you look so pathetic…" Said the new Apocalymon, it was clearly that he was enjoying this, in fact he didn't felt like this in many years and probably the last time was when he confronted the 8 digidestined, but now it was different, he found that seeing the child of Courage in this state of emotion was making happy or perhaps more than happy.

"Don't you dare… call him pathetic… He is something you bastard won't be…" He broke his conversation by coughing a little.

"Looks who is talking… The mighty Wargreymon reduced to trash, now I truly see how powerful you have become…"

"Leave him alone, your problem is with me isn't it?"

"Wrong… is with both of you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the rest of the digidestined, the time that Taichi and Agumon had gone was like hours and in fact it have, both of them had left when it was still night and haven't come back since then, although most of them had taken the time to help other digimons while others protected them from the attacks from various dark digimons who started to attack them at the house of Gennai. Most of them were tired but the ones who were the most dedicated to wait for Taichi were Yamato, Sora and Hikari, the three of them had fought with great effort until all the digimons disappeared although this took a lot of time as well as energy, they didn't rest until everything was fine.

After helping another digimon Yamato decided to ask Koushiro if the task that Taichi was going to do would take that much time to him, he was desperate to know why his best friend hadn't come back.

"Hey Koushiro… do you know why Taichi hasn't come back?" He asked trying to sound at least serious and not worry.

"To tell you the truth Yamato… I don't really know, but I hope that he returns well…" Koushiro as well as Yamato felt horrible for letting their friend and leather to go and do something that could probably kill him, but at the same time he respected the decision Taichi had made in the past and this wasn't going to be the last time.

"Do you know why he told us to stay and not to go with him…?" Yamato asked him again.

Koushiro just thought a moment of either to tell him the truth or not, but he somehow felt guilty for not telling Yamato what Taichi asked him not to tell, and what would happen if he did tell the truth, maybe he would get beaten up by Yamato at first for not telling him how worried Taichi was for him and for Sora, because even though both of them were now a couple he still cared for them and never felt angry or hate towards them but simply felt a little alone but then he didn't have anything to loose, Koushiro preferred to be beaten up if that was the chance he would get by telling this than looking at how worry was Yamato and Sora for their best friend and pal.

"He did it because he doesn't want to loose any of us…Yamato…" He said it, which looked more like a whisper.

"What…? Why?" He stammered.

"Because you and everyone else are very important to him, he feels that is his responsibility to do this as the leader of the digidestined…" He finally said and put a down face.

"Then we need to show him that we also care about him, as a leader and a valuable friend that's has supported us in different situations; don't you think that what would be better than not doing anything?"

"Yeah… I guess you are right, and more than that" And with that both of them nodded and quickly went for all the other digidestined.

After gathering up everyone, they decided that Daisuke, Ken, Yolei, and Cody should stay here with Gennai if any more digimons would decide to come back and try to attacks them, and after many complains coming from Daisuke about why he needed to stay and not go and help also Taichi and Agumon but at the end he was shut up by Yolei. Finally the ones that would be going were the eight original digidesitned with their partners and Lilamon, the three digimons babies that they found with Taichi the last day wanted to come along but they told them that it would be a bad idea as it could get dangerous.

"Buy we want to go" Said the little Nyaramon.

"Both of them are our best friends too" Protested the gelatin form of Poyomon.

"Yes that's right, we have the right to go and help them too!!" Finally screamed Loopmon.

True it was hard to deal with them, as for the three they were still children, but this didn't stopped them from having a great spirit.

"Calm down you three, is best that for you to stay here, remember that you are still children and it could be dangerous for you to go there" The old Gennai said.

"But we want go… I mean he is very special to and I don't care that both of them are supposed to be our protectors as that prophecy says!" Nyaramon busted out.

This binged up the attention of all the digidestined, what was that prophecy everyone started to think.

"Everyone here know that both of them is a very good friend of you but you three need to understand that right now we are in a critical condition and is very dangerous for you to go, so there is no more complains you will stay here" With that the little ones stopped complaining as they knew that when Gennai started to have that attitude it would be hard for him to accept something.

"Gennai what is this prophecy that Nyaramon said?" Asked a curious Jyou.

"Yes and why do I have the feeling that this have to do also with Taichi and Agumon" Finished Mimi.

"I will tell you in time my dear digidestined, right now you should go and check on Tai and Agumon, there is no time to loose"

"Yeah, you should go now, we either loose Taichi or bring him alive with us" Quickly said Daisuke.

Everyone nodded at this and after telling the little digimons that they would come back with both of them, quickly made their way towards Taichi and Agumon not knowing what they were going to see would inflict too much pain in them and also in Hikari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Agg…" Complained Taichi as this was another time he and Wargreymon went flying by an attack of Apocalymon.

"I was wrong when I said that you looked pathetic… Your are just a piece of trash that I stumbled in the road" Said the evil Apocalymon while he grinned again.

-This is getting in my nerves- Thought Taichi, but now that's wasn't jut the only problem, Wargreymon was also receiving a lot of damage from all the attacks but in every try he wanted to attacks he was just repelled as a leaf is taken out of a three by the fury of the wind. Every try was in vain, everything they tried was with no effect and this affected them both, their battle spirit was slowly disappearing from all the laughing and stupid jokes he was making of them, but the most horrible truth was the in someway Taichi did felt like the way Apocalymon described him, as piece of trash, nothingness, etc.

-I feel weak… I don't have what it takes to defeat him, and the same for Wargreymon, he is making all he can to at least strike him for once but… with no use… Everything is my fault, if I weren't so weak my spirit wouldn't be so blend and easy to be destroyed by the annoying comments he is making… What kind of leader I am… I am not courageous or brave… at the contrary I feel like a coward for not being able to do something to help my pal…- Taichi one again thought about himself, he didn't see any other chance of victory than to use the dark power of the Courage, but that would be risky in the condition he was right now, probably the digievolution would go wrong and Agumon would turn into something else, and if that ever happen, Taichi would feel responsible for that and would blame himself all of his life.

And then again Wargreymon was going down, the dragon digimon had already lost the count of the time he has being knocked down by his foe, but every time he was attacked he felt weaker and weaker and this puzzled him. What was the reason he couldn't hurt him? Why he couldn't hit him once? Was he indestructible or all powerful? And is if Apocalymon could hear his thoughts he was answered.

"Do you want to know why I am stronger than you, don't you my dear Wargreymon? But to tell you the truth is very easy to explain and I suggest you should gave you're thanks to Taichi…" He mocked.

Wargreymnon was in confusion, why would the one to blame for the victory that Apocalymon was having, needed to be Taichi? And not only did him was in confusion but alas his friend was in the same predicament.

"As I was saying is quite easy… You Wargreymon receive the power from the courage that Taichi has but right now he doesn't have anything in fact within him he feels like a total coward or I am wrong Taichi?" Once again he evilly grinned and looked towards Taichi.

Taichi couldn't feel but scared and sad as this was true, totally truth, he was slowly being deceived by Apocalymon and turned apart.

"You are wrong, Taichi is the most courageous friend I have ever had, isn't Taichi?" He then looked to his partner but with no response, he feared that he wouldn't answer him and in did he wasn't answered, and somehow he could feel that Taichi wasn't going to do something about this.

"Quite the predicament isn't it? But it doesn't matter anymore, how I would like that my fellow friends would see this; the end of the child of courage and his digimon HAHAHAHAH!" Saying that both Taichi and Wargreymon couldn't feel well and not to mention that in the next moment they were going to be destroyed by him.

"So… any last words…?"

"I will se you in hell…"Taichi and Wargreymon muttered.

"I see… well if that was all, fine by me!!"

And so he lifted his hand to use his Dark Wave to finish this.

"Not too fast buddy… Now Metalgarurumon… attack!!"

"Understood Yamato… Ice peak!!" And before Apocalymon could defend himself, he was strucked by a bunch of ice peaks; this of course distracted him and quickly looked towards the arriving digidestined.

"We won't let you kill Taichi and Wargreymon" Said Angemon and Angewomon.

"Ah… the fellow digimons of light how amusing, but you know I think that you arrived already late look at the sate both of them are…" He said while pointing at Taichi and Wargreymon.

At seeing the condition of both of them everyone gasped, they were totally beaten up, and didn't looked like just physically but also psychologically, this of course bring worry from some of the digidestined and also some tears from Hikari, Sora and Lilamon.

"What did you do to them!?" Demanded Yamato.

"Simply I tried to do my duty and to eliminate everything that would be in my path to conquer the Digital and Real worlds"

"You are gonna pay for that, you hear me!! Now guys lets go for him" Yamato screamed.

"Yes" Everyone shouted in unison.

But oh surprise no one expected that their digimons would be wiped out so easily and quickly by a simple attack of Apocalymon, no one except for Metalgarurumon and Angewomon who was attending Wargreymon and Taichi with the help of Hikari and Lilamon.

"But how… from where did you get so much power…" Yamato asked with great confusion to the unknown power that Apocalymon unleashed over them.

"Well one reason would be that I am indeed more powerful than a Mega level digimon and Ultra level too, not to mention that I am in fact a Ultra one, and second is because I fed and gain up power to those who darkness hunts and so the only apparently victim here would be… Taichi"

"That's impossible, you must be wrong" Replied back Koushiro while he helped Mimi and Jyou to stand up.

"Yes it is… your friend here is a real coward…hehehe" He mischievously said.

"He is not a coward, he is brave" Answered Jyou.

"Yes and not only that but he is brave enough to have pass al those adventures we had over the years" Said Mimi.

"Sad… so sad to see that you don't believe what I said… But it doesn't matter now, once I finish with Taichi and his friend you will be next…" He then ignored the standing Metalgarurumon and looked towards Taichi ready to attack him and eliminate him.

"I won't let you do that you hear me... Again Metalgarurumon, attack him with everything you got!!"

And before his digimon could even do the attack was attacked instead by Apocalymon and with that he de-digievolved back to Tsunomon.

"Now… time to finish this medley…"

"No… Gabumon…" Yamato said and made his way towards his damaged partner while the others did the same.

Meanwhile Hikari hugged his brother so hard while some tears fall down from her cheeks, she felt terrible to see her brother like this, it almost looked like he was already dead but lucky for them it was just the appearance.

"Onii-chan… (sob) I'm so sorry…" She at least tried to say, as his cry and tears started become a little bigger.

"It's… It's alright… Hiakri…" Taichi managed to say, he still felt very weak and even trying to say some word hurt him a bit.

"Onii-chan!!" Exlaimed an overjoyed Hikari.

"Well, well what do we have here, the child of light and her digimon…"

"What did you did to them!" Asked a furious Hikari

"I only did what was needed to be done…" Saying this, he lifted one of his hand to attack both Taichi and Hikari, seeing this Hikari turned back and hug her brother.

"Don't worry my child, this will be easy and with no pain, consider this as a special gift for me…" After that his dark wave was lunched from his hands and with certain quickness went directly to hit both children, but something stopped it before it hit them which caused a huge explosion to happen, after some seconds it dissipated and clearly in the earthly floor was Gatomon; Angewomon in her last seconds before the dark wave hurt Taichi and Hikari quickly stood between them and received the attack for them, this of course caused Hikari to worry for her digimon and pain to see that she put herself in the line of danger.

"Stupid fool… she shouldn't have done that, oh well it doesn't matter anymore… this time I wont fail…"The again he lifted both of his hand to give a direct attack to the children.

"Time to die..." But before he could execute his attack he was attacked from the sky, by something that looked like thousands of diamond shards, this of course confused him as he started to look to the one who attacked him, and from the shadows a bright yellow figure appeared, it was tall, and had a fluffy tail, and two pointy ears, and from its face two cool ice-blue eyes watched him.

"I won't let you touch my tamer" The figure growled.

Although Taichi was kind of down, he could still recognize some voices around him, although he didn't expect her to come and aid them one reason was because she still didn't know her ultimate level form, and this could be dangerous but still she came.

"Renamon…"He could barely say.

"Renamon? Hikari repeated not knowing who it was.

"Hikari help me to stand up please…"

"But oni-chan you are injured…" Hikair told him.

"Don't worry about that… she will need my help…" He insisted, thus Hikari ended helping him to stand up.

"I see another digimon…" Growled Apocalymon, as he was getting irritated for not being able to finish his prey.

"So who are you this time?" He asked.

"I didn't want to say it especially to you stupid bastard but now that you ask my name is Renamon and I will not let you touch either Taichi or Wargreymon!"

"Renamon!!" Taichi shouted these bring her attention and quickly made a back lap and turned to see Taichi.

"Taic… I mean tamer you should be resting" Said Renamon, with a concerned voice.

"Doesn't matter right now… (Pant) You will need more power to give a fight to him… (Pant) I will use the last strength I have to let you digivolve to your Ultra level digimon…" She couldn't believe what Taichi was saying, after receiving a lot of injuries he wanted to give the last of his power to her but this could be dangerous, he was tired and that little energy he still had within himself was the thing that still make to been up.

"But tamer… you are injured and not only that this could out you in a…" But she was cut off by Taichi.

"Trust me Rena… (Pant) I will be alright… I won't let you down as I did with Agumon… Now time to give him a good beat up!!"

"I trust you tamer, I will do this in you honor…" With that said she prepared to receive the last of Taichi, and then suddenly she felt more power flowing through her body, Taichi at the contrary felt even more weak and within an instant he felt all exhausted and sleepy, and before he could fall entirely in the grasp of her sister he heard the voice of Renamon.

" Renamon Ultra-digivolves to… Taomon!!"

Son after that Taichi passed out and didn't know anything more about the fight, his friends, Agumon and Hikari.

**Why does Renamon know Agumon or Taichi? Is Taichi going to live? Well let's wait till next chapter to discover it!!**

**(Oh yeah, hey guys please review and another thing if any of you could tell me if it is either "Oni-chan or onii-chan", please I'm always having problems to know which one is correct, thank you all)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hello again to all of you dear readers, here it is the new chapter lets see if all of you like it, so far I've like a lot this story, I was thinking to put some leemon in this chapter but it wont it would need to wait till the next one. And talking about leemon remember I won't put any between Taichi and Hikari, I was only going to say and please enjoy the chapter.**

_Italic letter__ – I use it in this chapter for the dream talk._

- - Use to put as thoughts.

Chapter 5

It was dark that was all he could see, he remembered fighting against Apocalymon giving all of his strength to his partner for at least one strike to their formidable enemy, but everything seemed to be in vain, everything they tried was simply stopped by him and the worst was that Apocalymon made fun of both of them.

He was so mad because of that his thoughts were clouded and couldn't think to well, not to mention that when someone made fun of him he would go on rage and practically be mad to everyone. And even though it happened that was changed to fear, the fear of dying against an invincible and omnipotent enemy, he could only see how approximately his dead was. Never in his life he felt like that, probably the only things that would reach that was the fear of being rejected by his friends and specially from one, the one he truly loved and desired more than anything else, Sora Takenouchi.

But why did he still liked her, wasn't she the one rejecting him? And still he wanted to be with her, even after so many years of not being what he thought both of them could be, the perfect couple, he just wanted to be with her just as friends because since they were both children he growth practically attached to her and considered her his best friend and so with this his feeling towards her started to grow like he never felt before. He could thank first their not so little adventure to the Digital World when they were still children, although most of them were going soon to reach puberty that would cause new feeling to sprout within them, at first he didn't paid too much attention to them telling himself that in no time they will be gone, oh but he was so wrong, they didn't go away and as much he liked to be sometimes feeling them as he was getting used to them some others he didn't wanted to experience them, he somehow felt that once he will started to love her, his love would not stop and until now he hadn't stop to.

And now he felt so humiliated, it was incredible how fast he could be turned from being a confident person to be trash, to be nothingness. He just wondered how come just one digimon do that when in the past he fought against many foes and still surpass them but why could the do the same with this one, was he different from all the others?

"How amusing to see the bearer of the Crest of Courage turned into trash…" A voice sounded.

He immediately recognized the voice, even in his thoughts he was there.

"How come you are here?" Was the first thing he asked, trying not to sound scared.

"Why of course I can my dear boy, I can be wherever I want to, and the most wonderful thing is that I can also laugh at your humiliating state"

"Why you… you fucking bastard, get out of my thoughts now" He mentally screamed, he already had enough of him, he really hated him not just because he practically treat both Agumon and him like trash but because now he even was in his very own thoughts trying to hunt him.

"My, my, aggressive aren't we? And here I am, willing to show you something that has to do with you little sister…"

This of course bring up his attention, "what are you meaning Apocalymon?" He asked with a notable voice full of concern and worry.

"You know, I think this would be much entertaining if I just show you, after all it will probably affect you more instead of telling it" He then ended laughing, but what a dumb laugh, this was getting seriously in his nerves.

Then after his little speech the apparent darkness that was engulfing the mind of Taich changed, he now was or at least thought was seeing himself in the same room he was after he and Wargreymon were attacked by 100 digimons, he thought this would be like a flashback but then the door that lead to the outer part of the house and the once that connected this room opened. In the entrance stood Hikari, he then heard as himself called for her.

"_Hey Hikari, you okay sis?" _

He then looked at Hikari, she had a serious expression like of there was a problem or something else.

"_Oni-chan… I… I need to tell you something…" _She then looked at the floor maybe waiting for Taichi to say something.

"_What is it Hikari? Is there some problem? Are you alright?" _He heard himself asking.

Just then without any hesitation he saw as Hikari moved slowly to him, and bent down embracing him in a hug.

"_Tell me Hikari, I know there is something wrong with you, I can feel it"_

"_Are you sure Oni-chan... You won't be mad at me?" _He heard the soft voice of his sister, he wondered what would be the problem and what did Apocalymon said to him that this vision would be a torture for him.

"_Of course not Hikari, why would I be mad at my sis, I care too much for you"_

"_Then I don't need to express myself with words Taichi"_

Then something she did something he didn't expected, she separated from hugging her brother and stroked his face a little before she whispered in his ear.

"_I love you Taichi…" _ Hikari then kissed him the lips, this of course was surprising to him but also he could feel the sweet lips of her sister, somehow he now was apparently feeling everything like if his mid was inside the body of the Taichi who was now kissing her sister.

He couldn't believe it he himself was returning the kiss, it was full of passion and love but this was wrong he didn't wanted something like this to happen, and now he understood what was the meaning of the words of Apocalymon. This showed how weak he was in both mind and body, he couldn't do anything he just saw as how her sister enjoyed the kiss she was sharing with her brother and the worst thing was that even he enjoyed it and returned it with more passion.

"I hate you… I hate you…" Was all he could mentally say.

After that the scene disappeared like a flush, and found himself crying and alone, once again engulfed by the total darkness.

"So you liked it my dear boy"

"You sick bastard… Why do you involve my sister in this!" Taichi exploded in rage.

"But my dear boy, I have only showed the cruel truth about your sister; you know… she is hiding something from you"

-Did he say… Hikari is hiding something…- Taichi couldn't believe if what Apocalymon showed was real or not, he couldn't really understand why, if it is true that his sister is really in love with his brother.

"You are lying, she isn't like that, I know my sister since she was born and I am very sure that she doesn't acts like that, you hear me" Instead of talking normally he just practically shouted to Apocalymon of course this didn't had any effect on the dark digimon, he just simply laughed at the commentaries of Taichi.

"Ah how wrong you are… But it doesn't matter; you will soon find it, till we meet again my dear boy"

"No wait I haven't finished with you dam it!!"

"Ah yes I forget something else, my dear boy my name isn't Apocalymon… From now on, all of you can call me Mephistomon…"

Without saying any other word its voice shut meaning that he had just disappeared.

"Great… So what now?" he soon felt a little dizzy and started to loose his conscience.

He woke up almost instantly as if everything he just saw was like a dream, one again he found himself in the same room he was after the battle with the 100 digimons.

"Man what a weird dream… Or it wasn't a dream…" He said it more like a whisper, right then the door opened and in the entrance stood Hikari and Takeru. He of course couldn't help but to feel happy to see familiar faces there, at least he wasn't dead.

"Oni-chan…" Tears started to fall from Hikari as she quickly hugged her brother and Takeru stood there happily smiling that their leader and friend was awake.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Hikari…" He whispered, he also couldn't restrain from letting some tears out, but deep in his mind the vision that Mephistomon started to appear, he quickly eliminated that thinking that all of that was pure bullshit.

"I'm glad to see you okay Taichi" Takeru said, now taking a few steps to get closer to the Kamiya's.

"Thanks Takeru… Is everyone alright?" He was desperately in need to know if the other digidestined were fine.

"Yeah they are alright, want me to call them?"

"Yes please Takeru, seeing all of them will reassure me more"

Takeru nodded in response and quickly went to search for the others, meanwhile the two brothers stayed in the same position for another few seconds before letting go and giving each other a smile.

"I'm glad to see you fine Taichi Oni-chan…" Hikari said between little sobs.

"And I am very happy to see Hikari I was worried not knowing if something happened to you" He said and then patted her head.

"Was there something new after I blacked out? Is Agumon alright?" He asked wanting to know if his pal was okay.

"He is alright Oni-chan, I think he is with the other digimons resting" Saying this she couldn't help it so she once again buried herself again in the arms of her brother

But somehow when he patted her head she felt like if he was treating her like the little girl she was once, hadn't he see already that she had grown up into a beautiful young woman. Sometimes she would ask herself that probably Taichi just looked at her like that little girl and sometimes made her mad with him although she wouldn't show her anger towards her brother because she had fall in love with him.

Just then the door opened and all the digidestined were there looking at their friend, apparently they all thought the worst for both Taichi and Agumon but apparently both pull it through and of course seeing their leader made them happy.

"I think… I have a lot to explain…" He couldn't help but to look a little hurt considering that he was hiding everything from them.

"It's alright man, we understand you" The first one to talk was his best friend Yamato; he gave him a reassuring smile and beside him stood Sora who looked relieved seeing that Taichi was fine.

"We should let him rest, he must be pretty tired" Said Jyou, everyone nodded and gave a last look to Taichi before returning to their respective rooms.

The last ones who stayed before going were Hikari, Takeru, Yamato and Sora, who just wanted to make sure that he was alright, he just simply told them that everything was fine with him and when he get well he would tell everyone about Mephistomon and the prophecy that talked about his return, all of them agreed with him and started to leave, but before that Taichi called for Sora.

"Hmm, something wrong Tai?" She turned back.

"Yeah… uh well I wanted to know if… well… if you don't mind…"

"What is it Tai? You know you can tell me, I will help you with everything I can" She smiled at him; this of course made his heart to jump with joy; how much he liked the pretty smile of Sora.

"Ah well I was wondering if we could talk later at night, if that's ok with you"

"Yeah there is no problem Tai, hmm you want to talk in private I mean just the two of us?" She tilted her head a little.

"Ah… well yeah… if it doesn't bothers you of course…" He tried to hide his blush, it was actually hard to when you have right in front of you the girl you have loved since a lot of time.

She giggled a little before answering, it didn't bother him, and at the contrary he felt relived to be there with her.

"Of course you silly, you want me to meet you here?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright, then rest and sleep well, ok?"

"Of course"

She got a little closer to Taichi and bent down to be at the same height, then unexpectedly she kissed him in the forehead, this surprised Taichi as well his blush was now more notorious although Sora didn't noticed it.

"See you later then Tai" She smiled and then closed the door.

"Thanks… Sora" He said more like a whisper.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For Taichi the day actually passed very boring he needed to stay in the bed all the time and he only wanted to recover a little more this way he could walk freely although he felt his legs a bit stunned.

But after some tried he at last could stand and walk, now with a little exercise he will be running in no time, apparently he was cured quickly by some plants that existed only in the digital world; of course he was thankful for that because he didn't like when he was needed to stay at a bed all the day just to rest but it wasn't the fault of the others.

He then decided to go and look for Agumon and the others; he really wanted to know if Agumon was alright although he did trust his sister he needed to see that everything was alright. After searching through the house he couldn't find anyone, -probably they went out or returned to the real world- he thought but it was until he found Genna, the old man was of course happy to see Taichi in a better condition.

"I'm glad to see you are better Taichi" The old man said as he put a hand on one Taichi's shoulders.

"Thanks Gennai, I'm also glad to see you too" Taichi smiled.

"You must be wondering were your friends are, I suppose?"

"Ah… Well yeah, if you don't mind telling me"

Gennai just nodded. "No problem Taichi, they went to explore around the area were you fought Mephistomon"

Taichi was surprised to hear that they already knew he was now called Mephistomon, was he the last one to know that it was he name now.

"Hey Gennai, how come you all know about his new name?" Taici raised an eyebrow.

"Oh about that, when you passed out during the confrontation, at the end he presented like that, so we assume that it must be his name"

"Oh I see, umm can you tell me were are Agumon and the other digimons, or did they also went with the others?"

"Ah, Agumon right now is resting in a place that Lilamon uses as a recovery place, when it is needed" Gennai then offered Taichi some tea; he of course accepted it and gave it a sip.

Some minutes passes as both of them talked about what would they do if Mephistomon would appear again, they talked about some strategies that would help everyone and also they didn't forget to discuss about the dark side of the Courage. After that Gennai suggested Taichi to return to his room as he still needed some more time to be in top condition, he nodded and said a good-night to the old man.

Later that night he couldn't sleep so he decided to watch out the stars from his rooms, actually he could see them quite well there weren't too much clouds in the view and the stars were as bright as ever, he then remembered when he and Hikari watched the stars when they were little kids, they would start to count them until one of the two would fall sleep. He laughed a little remembering this; yes it had passed a lot of time since they both did that.

"I remember when we watched them when we were kids" A voice came and took Taichi by surprise.

He turned to see that the owner of the voice was Hikari who was looking also at the stars.

"Hey Hikari, didn't knew you had returned"

"We returned an hour or so, but Gennai told us to let you to rest more" She sat down near Taichi and rested her head in the right arm of her brother.

"So everything is alright?" He asked, while embracing his sister with his right arm.

"Yes… We all need is you to recover and then everything will be alright"

Both stayed there for what look like hours not separating from each other just looking at the stars as they did when they were mere children. Although not everything was not that right, at least not for Hikari because the bearer of Light was discussing with herself whether she should tell her feeling for her brother or not, a lot of time had passed since she started to feel like that, she thought that it eventually passed out but she understood that she couldn't forget about Taichi when he started to date Sora, she felt so jealous knowing that her brother was not going to pass anymore time with her as in the past this was one of the things that hurt her more than anything, not being with Taichi was something she didn't wanted to happen but at the same time it was impossible for that to not happen.

Taichi did notice that Hikari was looking kind of down, he wanted to know if there was something bothering her so he decided to ask her.

"Hey Hiakri, umm you look kind of sad is everything alright?"

"I… I don't know Oni-chan" She sadly said.

"Please tell me, I don't want my sister to be sad or worried about something, If I can be of any help then I will be glad to help you" He smiled at her and embraced her with his two arms.

"Are you sure Taichi, you won't be mad at me or look at me with a disgusting face?" She asked feeling nervous and no daring to look at him directly, she wasn't sure if she should be saying this.

"Don't worry sis, you can have my trust, I don't know what might be but I will not definitely look at you with disgust or with anything like that" He was hoping what Mephistomon showed him wouldn't happen.

"Then… let me show it to you Taichi" She separated from the embrace of her brother and put both of her hand in the shoulders of Taichi, she looked at him and he couldn't stop looking at her, and slowly she closed the space between the two of them while Taichi just felt the warm that his sister emitted, slowly getting close to him.

And then it happened like the scene Mephistomon showed Taichi, both were kissing and it looked that for some moments he enjoyed it but he did realized that this was wrong, he didn't want his sister to love him like that both of them were sibling having in their veins the same blood.

-This is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this...-, and again his thoughts stopped as he felt more pressure from his sister lips, his sister was enjoying this so much, she had waited a lot of time for this exact moment to happen. She could only think of how much this made her happy not because they were kissing but because she was kissing the man she had fallen in love with and hope that he would love her as much as she wanted him to.

And the passion Hikari was feeling stopped, Taichi separated from her and he didn't even dare to look at her, he was just looking down which worried Hikari, she thought he also wanted that but it seemed the contrary and she feared that the worst could happen.

"This… Is wrong Hikari" He simply said and shoved her softly, carefully enough not pushing her with a lot of strength, he could feel that his sister was serious about this and at the same time also the feeling of sadness sprouted, Hikari was feeling sad and was almost at the verge of tears.

"Oni-chan…" Tears and more tears started to flow through the beautiful face of Hikari, he hated to see Hikari crying but this wasn't right that's was he thought, he couldn't simply give into his emotions and let everything to continue and even though Mephistomon showed this trying to hurt him in the end he used it against his emotions and feelings.

"I'm sorry Hikari, but I cannot love you the same way you want me to…" He stood up and didn't looked at her, he couldn't resist seeing her like that but he also wasn't feeling all great, he was confused not only because of his weak emotions even though he just fought against them, but also because he wondered the reason his own sister could love him more like just a brother.

Then slowly he started to walk away, leaving her alone, she couldn't believe that her own brother was rejecting her, could it be that he disliked her now and even felt disgusted toward her, if that was right then this was a like a knife staving her directly in her heart. Just looking that Taichi was leaving hurt more like anything else and he didn't looked back at her not a simple glance and not a simply word was heard, not in that moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He lost the time he took to got out of Gennai's house and the effort he made to make himself reject Hikari, but it was everything he could think of, he was suffering a lot and he didn't want anyone to suffer like him, not Yamato, not Sora and neither Hikari.

He was then tired of running and needed to rest, he forgot that he was still in need of rest and so when his energy was almost depleted he started to feel very tired. Slowly he started to walk instead of running, and then he just simply gave up on his feet and slumped down to the ground, he also lost the direction so he didn't know where he was heading but for him it didn't mattered, he only wanted to get out of Gennai's house, he didn't want to look at his sister suffering.

"I'm so stupid…" He said with nothing else than sadness, slowly he was drifting away, he needed to rest, to sleep and even though he was in the Digital World, a place he knew too well it could still be a dangerous one but he didn't cared and soon he succumbed to his sleep.

What Taichi didn't know was that since he was resting in the same room in Gennai's house he was being protected by a certain yellow vixen; she took all the precautions to not get discovered by someone else; like many other digimon who haven't met the humans she was no exception of not being so close to them not anyone except Taichi.

She followed him until the forest and when she saw that he fell unconscious; quickly she lapped from the branch and landed a few meters apart from Taichi and softly as she could, she took it between her arms and made her way out of that obscure part of the forest. She jumped from tree to tree carefully holding Taichi for him not to fall as she was moving quite fast but at the same time someone could feel that even at that speed being carried by her was tranquil and peaceful as her movements weren't rude and also her fur was very soft, so this way in the case of Taichi he wouldn't even awake.

With her great speed it didn't took to much time to leave that part of the forest, she stopped in another tree and started to smell the air apparently to go to the right direction and again she lapped from one branch to another till she reached the destined place which was a clear part of the same forest, that place actually looked kind of special as in a way it seemed to be different from other area of the forest.

It was in a circular way because in the middle was not a small but a big pond surrounded of beautiful and amazing flowers also it was as if the most brightest sun rays entered and illuminated every part of it, the trees were also different than the other ones, the didn't looked as old neither young as many others it was like if they stopped of growing older but they were splendid, not to mention that someone could feel a peaceful aura that the pond and the flowers themselves emitted.

Renamon got closed to the pond and put down Taichi near to her, then with both of her paws (I could put hands but I don't really know if it would be the correct way to express that) gathered some water and bathed Taichi's face with it as he had sweated a lot probably from running, she did it carefully and thought that maybe he would be thirsty and once again she did the same but instead placed her paws below his lips and slowly poured it in his mouth.

After that she made her took him in her arms and carried him, she walked near a tree and then placed Taichi down in the comfortable grass, she then simply sat beside him and looked at him, watching him sleep and so she felt better knowing that her "Tamer" was now better, truth be told she was very worried to see the reaction of Taichi when he was talking with Hikari although she didn't hear their conversation as she considered it would inappropriate so she just stood in the shadows watching everything.

Checking everything was fine she decided o make Taichi a little bit more comfortable and put his head in her legs so this way he wouldn't feel all the grass even though it was fine. At the moment she was very tired as she had been traveling through various parts of the Digital World helping other digimons and also because she returned to help her two best friends, knowing he was fine now she decided to rest a bit but the tranquility of that place made her drift to sleep slowly until she completely closed her eyes and fall to sleep.

**Alright this is the end for this chapter, I don't think I will take too much time uploading the next (I need some ideas hahaha) and if I take a lot then I must ask to forgive, lets just hope all of you like it so far so please if you want to leave a comment about the story leave a review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**About this chapter, it is centered in the story about Renamon like the way she met with Taichi and Agumon, so hope you like it all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything that has to do with it.**

Chapter 6

_Many would consider rainy or stormy days to be more exact being sometimes a bit angst or a bother because most of the times it depends on your mood or the situation you are; a year before the current events, a day in which the three would meet._

_That day wasn't a peaceful at least not for a certain Viximon who was running for her life as she was being pursued by a GrandKuwagamon, but what else could she do, first of all she still a fresh digimon who didn't knew too much of the Digital World, second the digimon that was making her scape was a mega type digimon something that was impossible for her and for the third the dam day wasn't helping either it was all rainy fulled with some dark clouds only meaning that a bigger storm would probably come after some hours._

_She was desperate to find somewhere to hid and was pretty tired not to mention that hardly she could manage to evade some attacks of course during her scape some digimons helped her and tried to stop the crazy one but with no vain, each of them were slain by his big claws when she saw each one of the digimons, she simply thought that maybe this one was invincible and little by little she was loosing her hopes of escaping until it came to a stop, when she couldn't find any other place to hide._

_Being cornered without escape surely was scary for someone like the situation she was would be scared, but what else could she do it wasn't her fault that suddenly that big awful monster wanted to destroy her; not having any other place to go her inevitable deletion was close to happen but it wouldn't happen thanks to two certain saviors who appeared in the correct moment._

"_Pepper Breath!!" She heard one of the figures shouted, then a small fireball hit the big GrandKuwagamon this made him more mad and also distracted from Viximon, he turned around to see his attacker which was non other than Agumon. Meanwhile Viximon felt relieved knowing that someone had come to help her but at the same time she feared that the ones helping my find their demise here; she tried to see who they were only noticing Agumon, she was surprised to see that the one helping her was rookie level digimon not powerful enough he could probably get beaten._

_After he spotted the attacker he let out a loud growl meaning he was quite angry at the moment, Viximon fear returned one again fearing that they would meet their end here. She didn't want to see anymore digimon who tried to help her being turn apart by GrandKuwagamon, being involved with this was a problem and involving others was something she didn't wanted to._

"_Tai, I think he has spotted us" The Agumon said._

"_Then it's better this way we can rescue the little one over there" The one Agumon called Taichi said and pointed towards Viximon._

"_I see, well then leave the fight to me you meanwhile go and take care" Agumon said with a lot of confidence._

"_Yeah, leave the rescue to me" They were cut as GrandKuwagamon started to make his way towards the pair preparing the pair of claws in his head for a direct attack._

"_Time to digivolve pal!" Taichi shouted and lifted his digivice and from it an orange light color came out, this light then engulfed Agumon and it totally covered him._

"_Agumon Warp Digivolves to!!" Agumon cried and then instead of the little orange dinosaur appeared a humanoid like, it was standing with his two legs and all of well muscled body was covered with an armor and at the back a big shield could visible._

_The fight between this two colossal digimons started each one attacking furiously giving their best attacks until one of them will defeated; while this happened Viximon started to pass out, she was now very tired and needed to rest but all of her energies were down so she was slowly drifting aways into sleep not before a pair of hands grabbed her._

_She couldn't help to get scared when she was grabbed by behind not knowing who it was, but as if the one taking her read her mind an answer came instantly._

"_Don't worry, everything is going to be alright..." Was the answer and soon after she passed out._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A day later she woke up and found she was alright without any scratch though she wondered where she was and who was the one that helped her yesterday and she tried to remember but somehow the only thing that came to her memory was the voice of the one who grabbed her and apparently a blurred image of what looked like a head with spiky hair. Thats was all she could remember of as well the Agumon who digivolved to Wargreymon and engaged in battle with GrandKuwagamon, but other than that everything was in blank._

_Not knowing where she was, she started to find out where was the place she woke up it looked like a garden and it surrounded what would be a house which was in the middle; it has passed a lot of time since she looked at this beautiful sight of flowers and trees because since she was born somehow she liked being around nature, though still feeling a bit unsure what this place was she decided to smell some of the pretty flowers that were near a big tree, and she liked the smelled great not to mention there were a great variety._

_She was so concentrated in liking the scent of the flowers that she didn't felt the presence of someone behind her._

"_It's good to see you woke up, little Viximon" A voice said._

_She immediately turned around to see the owner of that voice, she thought it would be a digimon but it wasn't instead there behind stood and old man, at first when she heard the voice she freaked out fearing something bad would happen when she would turn around but now watching the old man somehow her fear disappeared, a feeling of peace was surrounding him._

"_Ah... Umm... sorry for being... ah well..." She stuttered still not knowing how to react in front of the old man._

"_Don't worry about it little one, everything is alright though I must ask do you like how they smell?"_

"_Ah well yes they have different scents, and also they look beautiful"_

_The old man nodded and get close to the flowers Viximon was smelling then he simply knelt down._

"_I'm glad to know you liked them, ah yes by the way do you remember anything about yesterday?"_

"_Mm not really, though the only thing is about someone rescuing me apparently he didn't looked like a digimon..."_

"_Yes I know who are you referring to, it was a human along with his digimon partner" The old man said while arranging some of the flowers._

"_A human?!" She asked rather surprised, she had never met one in her life though she did knew that there was a time in which humans and digimons saved the digital world along with another that belonged to them._

"_Yes, you could say I am well not exactly I only look like one"_

"_Then if you aren't one, if you don't mind what are you?" She now talked freely without worrying._

"_I'm just a stream of data that exists in this world, and don't mind asking me questions I would be glad in helping you" The old man turned to see her and smiled at her, she smiled also._

"_So can I ask you if you have a name?"_

"_Of course, I'm called Gennai, and before I forget the ones that rescued you will probably come tomorrow, yesterday they told me they wanted to check on you"_

"_I see... So... Thanks for taking care of me, Gennai"_

"_There is no problem is better to thank to Taichi and Agumon those two were the ones who saved you" At this Gennai stood up and patted her, she just smiled at being at last safe without troubles._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The next day Viximon was quite excited because today she would met the ones that helped her, though at the same time she also felt a bit nervous considering the fact she haven't seen a human or even talk to one, she couldn't count Gennai as one even though he looked exactly like one or at least he said that._

_Gennai told her yesterday that she could stay in the house all the time she would like to, she considered this because she didn't have any place to go but also she thought that maybe it would bother Gennai at some point which he also indicated that this was her home now so it was up to her if she wanted to go or to stay. Knowing this she was very happy because at least she found someone apart from digimons who could call a friend._

_Some hours passed and still not sight of the digimon **Agumon** nor the human **Taichi, **-maybe they won't come today- she thought deciding that probably it wouldn't happen; she was starting to fall asleep near the flowers, and as a matter of fact she did liked those bunch of flowers more than the rest._

_She was slowly falling asleep, for the past days before the persecution with GrandKuwagamon she hadn't sleep too well and sometimes she would stay awake till at least the sleep would come to her, now that she didn't needed to worry about anything else she could have a good rest. Thats what she thought would happen not until a voice came behind her, her eyes snapped out and turned to see who was the one talking._

"_So you must be the one from yesterday I guess?" A young man with spiky hair stood there along with him an Agumon stood by his side._

"_Are you all right?" Asked the dinosaur type digimon._

"_Ah... yes I'm all right" She said taken a little by surprise, after looking well she stared at the human Taichi (she supposed it was him) but it wasn't just because he was a human but the way his hair was all spiky and to tell the truth she haven't seen any hair style like that._

_Taichi of course noticed this and thought that something was wrong so he asked "Is everything alright?"_

"_Oh... amm no... I mean sorry yes... everything is fine, is just ah well how to say it..." She was nervous maybe he was now angry at her for staring like that. Though Taichi looked confused until he thought that maybe she just stared at his hair._

"_I see maybe you were looking at my hair?" He asked and a small grin started to form._

"_Ah... Yes..." She couldn't lie to say more exact she wasn't used to lie because her normal attitude was to be respectful towards others._

"_I see... well you know something there is a little price for doing that..." His small grin now very noticeable meant one thing, of course Viximon was a bit scared of what could happen._

"_Time for some tickles!!" Saying this he started to tickle the sides of her body which caused her to laugh, though she didn't expected this she was having now fun, and so the three of them passed hours and hours playing and having fun._

_Hours passed as the three of them find many many things to do, Viximon found two great friends that day two which she won't forget about them and would be thankful for being there with her._

"_Well today was quite fun and excitement, but I guess we need to go now" Taichi said, the three of them were watching the night sky from Gennia's house, Viximon hearing this turned up to see Taichi as she was resting in his lap._

"_You... you need to go?" She asked with a tone of sad in her voice._

"_Teah me and Agumon need to return to our home" He also turn to see her ands noticed her sadness, Agumon as well noticed this but acted quickly._

"_But maybe we can come tomorrow again, of course that's if you want" Agumon winked at Taichi who answered with a smile and nodded._

"_Yup what Agumon said is right, so you want us to come tomorrow then?" Hearing this made her happy for an unknown reason she just felt happy, just being with two of them made her happy._

"_Then could you... could you two come tomorrow then?"_

"_Ha of course we can, isn't it pal?"_

"_Yep, after all the three of us are friends don't we?"_

_Friends, that was a word that she hardly remember although she had met a lot of digimon none of them felt like a real friend and here in this moment Agumon called her a friend._

"_See? You Viximon are our friend and you can count with us in everything you need alright?"_

_It was wonderful to hear those words and they were full of sincerity and trust thats what she felt; she tried not to cry but I didn't matter she was happy and she needed it to show it even if this was the only way she thought to show it to them. And so tears flowed from her eyes but not of sadness but pure happiness, Taichi noted this and understood what was going on and he just hugged her showing that she would be fine now._

"_It's okay Viximon, don't worry me and Agumon will protect and care for you" He whispered._

"_Thank you..." Was all she said between her sobs, they stayed like this for what looked for her like hours but those were mere minutes and so she slowly fall asleep between the arms of her new friend._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Time to time Taichi and Agumon would go and visit her and she was always waiting for them, they shared many special things which Viximon would always cherish and remember them. Though it could be thought that Viximon would actually be closer to Agumon as they were both digimons it was different, somehow she was closer to Taichi it seemed that he made every day he and Agumon visited her became special, she felt safe with him and she liked every second they spent together._

"_Today was quite funny or what do you think?" He asked Viximon while Agumon was sleeping._

"_Yes it was, being with you is always fun and happy" She smiled at him and he chuckled._

"_Hey I needed to tell you something" This bring her attention and patiently waited for whatever Taichi needed to say._

"_It's have been some months since we know each other and well have you been liking our company also if we have been good to you"_

_This surprised her, she didn't thought that Taichi would say something like that because for all the time they have known each other he had been there for her as well Agumon, there hasn't been a moment in which she felt uncomfortable around Taichi._

"_Of course you have been good and not only good more than that, you and Agumon have been the greatest friends I have had" She nodded at him and then smiled showing she wasn't laying in every word she had said._

"_Thanks I wanted to know if we have been treating you good because I don't want to make you feel sad or hurt you in a way" He said and hugged her, she didn't mind being hugged by him because she felt safe just being with him like that._

"_In two days I will be in holidays and... uh... I won't be able to come to the Digital World" He wasn't sure to say it without hurting her in a way, he himself felt connected to the little digimon somehow like Agumon but he felt like he had to protect her._

"_But why can't you come?" she said still being hugged though she did hid her sadness._

"_Well it's because a friend of mine invited me to her house though she isn't living in the same country like me, so I won't be able to come" He hoped she would understand._

"_It's alright then, but after you return... could you come and visit me?" Saying this she snuggled within Taichi's arms._

"_Yes I promise you that" And he would do that promise, he would always be there for Agumon and for her._

_The two days for departure came and Taichi would be going, though Viximon felt a bit sad because he wouldn't come for some weeks she wasn't at all alone, Agumon stayed in the Digital World and made her company and also Gennai was there with them._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The next day weren't bored though she was with Agumon they would always find a way to entertain themselves,there was time in which they would find some problems with some digimon who believe themselves as being powerful but Agumon defended her, she was thankful for that but there was moments in which she thought that it was time for her to fight alongside with him, so one day she asked Agumon if he could train her._

"_You sure about it?" Feeling a little awkward considering no one had ever ask him for something like that._

"_Yes I am sure and serious about this, you and Taichi have been helping and protecting me so maybe is time for me to also help you" She was serious and determined to do this, it didn't matter how much time and strength this would need but she was ready for anything._

"_Okay then I guess I can do that" She nodded and for the next days during some hours they would train as hard as they could, being new for doing all kind of moves and exercises she get tired sometimes quickly but the training helped her in that, her stamina grew more and more as well her strength._

_The training also proved to be working as well with Agumon as he was also gaining more strength and his muscles were more noticeable but the one who gained the most notable change was Viximon but not because of just gaining some strength but because her first digivolution occurred._

_This was new to her as well amazing because a normal digimon would take months or even years to digivolve but with her was different, of course her new form was different than her past one, she wasn't anymore in a "fresh" form this was as every digimon knows a "rookie" and though most forms were similar to their ones before there were some exceptions and the new Renamon was one of them._

"_You sure advance quick" Said an amazed Agumon._

"_Ah... You are the one who helped me Agumon so I guess I should thank you..." She was a little embarrassed, why because being like that felt different._

"_You don't have to thank me anything, you are the one who wanted to improve so is all thanks to you efforts and you" Agumon then nodded and smiled, sure he was very impressed as how easy she managed to change over a two weeks period._

"_Agumon is right, but I also think you did it for another reason if I may say" The old Gennai remarked._

_Apparently it was true though she didn't wanted to admit Gennia was right, she didn't made all that effort to change just because she wanted but it was because she wanted to show Taichi how strong she could be and also she wanted to impress him._

"_Oh I didn't knew you had another reason, but I suppose all of us have reasons to do whatever we may need" Agumon quite understood her and decided not to continue with the same subject of the talk._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_And so the two weeks passed the time for Taichi return was near, in any of the next days he would be back and not to mention Renamon was more than happy and excited, she wanted so much to show how much she had progressed over the days as well how much she cared for him._

_It was evening the sun now was starting to hide behind some mountains and slowly little shining dots were starting to become visible in the sky, everything at the Digital World was at peace, so much that some digimons would be watching the view or taking a nap like Agumon was doing but others were waiting for something special, that was the case of Renamon._

_Taichi was now arriving at the Digital World a bit exhausted from the trip in airplane, he was a little tired and sleepy but nothing much of a problem because he was excited to know how well Agumon and Viximon were doing, what he didn't knew was that he would soon have a surprise._

_He was thankful that his sister let him use her digivice to open up the portal to the Digital World though sometimes he was bothered to know that his own and the digivices of the first children couldn't do the same although Koushiro said that he and Gennai were searching a way for their own to open a portal too that relieved him that way he wouldn't bother her sister to lend her digivice to him._

_It didn't took too much time to arrive to Gennai's house, when always going to the Digital World Taichi would appear some miles not too much from it, sometime he even would go running or just walking but today he was a bit excited partially because of seeing Agumon again and also because he wanted to know how well Viximon was from the last day he saw her._

_Once he arrived he greeted Gennai, apparently he knew that he would come that day and waited at the entrance of his house; after chatting and Gennai filling Taichi with resent activities that involved some berserk digimons which were calmed thanks to Agumon, Taichi asked if he could see his partner and of course Viximon._

"_Yes, Agumon is sleepin he had a hard day" Gennia said while standing up along with Taichi._

"_Ha thats something new, he having a hard day?" Taichi teases while laughing a bit._

_And yes they found Agumon sleeping like a stone though Taichi was surprised to see that he had lost a lot of weight and also his belly wasn't so much notable, the last two weeks were indeed hard for him._

"_I see that you weren't kidding Gennai" He said while rubbing th back of his head still not believing how much his friend had changed._

"_It is quite impressive the effort he put through that training he did"_

"_Training?" Taichi asked now confused._

"_Well you see, someone asked him for help in getting some training to improve"_

"_Really? I see he did a good job" He smiled and petted his head though he did it carefully._

"_I guess you still want too see someone else" Gennai calmly said._

"_Yeah, I really want to see how is Viximon doing" Standing up and without noticing he stumbled with a little rock that was behind of him, though he almost fell back a pair of arms grabbed him form behind._

_He thought it was Gennai but then as he looked at his left he saw him there, so now he wondered who was the one that held him. He noticed that at the end of the arms that were covered with some gauntlets, were there should be hands instead of them two pawns were visible, after that he was now standing up again and decided to look who was the one that helped him and so he turned back._

_He found out what it looked like a female fox but instead of being in four legs, she was standing with only two, most of her fur was yellow and a bit of white located in her chest, the next thing he looked was at her face and her eyes, somehow it resemble those of Viximon._

"_You are..." He wasn't sure if the one in front of him was the once little Viximon but still while he was in her arms he felt it was her._

"_You are Viximon..." Feeling a bit unsure if he was right about what he said, he step closer to her until he was close enough to her and then he embraced her in a hug._

_She was happy that he recognized her, actually when she grabbed him she feared that he would react violently but instead he was calm and now he was greeting her, although she didn't knew how exactly how to react she also laid her arms around him._

"_I'm happy to see you" Her voice sounded happy and though she didn't wanted to little tears formed around her eyes, he noticed that and with his finger removed some of them._

"_I'm also happy to see you, now mind to tell me what it is your new name?" He happily said._

"_I am Renamon" She softly said._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All of those memories were special to her, since the day she met both of them nothing had gone wrong an each of those moments were happy at least for and she also hoped that Agumon and Taichi felt the same.

She was remembering all of this while still taking care of Taichi, she had lost track of time while being there in the spot around the pond, but it didn't mattered more than anything she would help Taichi than doing something else even risk her own life for his. Spending the time there and after waking up from sleep, she checked on Taichi who was resting his head in her lap, everything seemed to be normal so she once again rested and closed her eyes, though she didn't noticed one thing she was doing unconsciously, it was that with one of her pawns she stroked softly Taichi's hair, another thing she liked from him was his hair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Returning with the other Digidestined who returned some moments after what happened between Taichi and Hikari, the were informed by Gennai that Taichi was nowhere to be found, this of course worried all of them and quickly started to look for him around the place.

"Wasn't Hikari with him?" Asked Takeru.

"Yes she was but after Taichi disappeared I found her unconscious near the room where he was resting" Gennai told Takeru, now he was more worried for whatever could have happened to her.

"Is she alright?" Takeru demanded.

"Yes she is fine, now you should calm down young one" Gennia said in hoped to calm down Takeru.

"Do as he Gennai says Takeru, you should also stay here and check up on her" Yamato said knowing that when something happens to Hikari his brother would worry a lot for her and sometimes get in an inappropriate attitude.

"I'm sorry brother, Gennai..." He said lowering his head.

"It's alright young one, but as Yamato said it would be better you stay here with her" Takeru simply nodded and then Gennai showed him the room where Hikari was, meanwhile Yamato returned to Sora wanting to know if either Daisuke's group or the others found something about Taichi.

"So any news Sor?" He asked to his girlfriend.

"Unfortunately no, Daisuke and the others haven't found anything yet..." She said, seeing as things were she felt quite worried for Taichi as well for Hikari, she was conscious that it had happened a lot of time since she worried a lot like that for something or someone and most of the time would be either his family, Yamato or Taichi.

"Don't worry I'm sure we will find him" He said while putting an arm in Sora's shoulder.

He was also worried for his friend, both of them may have argued in the past and have fight each other over stupid things but now putting aside all of that he was sincerely worried for him, Yamato felt that Sora was the most hurt of this because before he started to date her, she was Taichi's girlfriend and there was no doubt that she may still feel something towards him.

"I know this isn't the right moment to ask this but, Sora..." He wasn't sure if he should ask this but he felt he needed to. She lifted her head and faced him wanting to know what was Yamato going to say.

"What is it Yama?" She asked.

And he asked.

"Do you still love Taichi?" The question shocked Sora, what was the reason Yamato asked that question? Could it be that he felt jealous after seeing how much she worried for him but to be true there were moments she herself asked the same thing and wondered if she ever made the correct decision of choosing Yamato over Taichi.

"Why... why do you ask that Yamato?" She was nervous, not because of how Yamato would react but because she herself didn't know the answer for that.

"I need to know, I just need to know but you must tell me truth" He didn't sounded angry or at least jealous, he was just simply asking that sudden question.

"I... I don't know..." She finally said and fall in her knees, she really didn't know what to say and the worst thing was that her own heart struggled in the effort of finding the answer.

He knelt beside her and put both of his hands in her shoulders and then he started to talk again.

"He needs you Sora, I know it may sound stupid but I know that deep within him and you, both of you still want each other, I have tried my best to love you also but there is one thing that I could never share something with you as Taichi can..." She was confused what was that thing that Yamato didn't and couldn't share with her.

"And that is his **courage**, that is something special about him because whenever we feel scared and nervous he would always share with us a part of his own brave nature, and that's something I appreciate from him and I thank for having him as a friend"

Of course the courage he have was always an important factor about him, in the past when their first adventure happened in the most fearful or impossible moments within Taichi always existed that courage, he showed that nothing is impossible and he also confronted all of those things that looked dangerous or scary, and that was something no one could forget about him.

"I guess there is no need for more explanations, go now Sora I am sure that you are the only one who can bring him back" He genuinely smiled at her, this made her more comfortable and at the same time happy, happy to know that she could still feel that for Taichi and that Yamato respected that.

"Thank you Yamato" She then gave him a hug and smiled, soon she went to look for Biyomon, going alone through some parts of the Digital World could be dangerous but Yamato had confidence that Sora will find Taichi.

**That's it for the moment, I'm sorry if I took a bit of time to update this but I will try to update more frequently, thanks for reading it and see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back guys, sorry for the late update but at last here it is the seven chapter. Be warned this one contains leemon.**

Chapter 7

A vast long ocean stood in front of Hikari Yagami, she had lost count of the times she had dream about that place, but that ocean was different really different than any other.

In it the big mass of water was not as the casual blue color but black and the sky was the same, the clouds looked all grey and some even looked darker than others not to mention the sand; she hated dreaming about that place, she hated to dream of painful memories and now that she was rejected by her own brother she felt miserably probably knowing that he hated her since the moment the words "I love you" came out.

"Ah the children of Light, must I say you look miserable" Said a voice, though Hikair recognized the owner of it she didn't startled hearing it but felt annoyed for being interrupted in her own privacy.

"What do you want? Mephistomon" She tried to sound strong but clearly in the mentally state she was, she felt weak.

"Your words hurt my dear; I was just coming to help you…"

"Help me!? In what can you help me huh?" She was surprised and at the same time mad hearing that, what was the reason someone like him coming and offer his help. She thought that maybe he wanted to take a chance over her seeing how she was suffering.

"Oh you may not believe me dear, but I actually can help you in what you _desire _the most" His voice somehow sounded seductively and convincing though she didn't knew if it was he who was causing this effect or something else.

"What I… I desire the most…?"

"I know you aren't interested in having power or conquering over certain world but I can give you back, your Taichi…"

"That can't be true" Hikari said, willing to not accept anything from him.

"But it is true children of light, you know deep within you, you want him and not only that but if I may add, you only want him for you and no one else" Those words struck Hikari, she didn't wanted to believe that, since when did she lusted so much for him.

"So what do you say now Hikari Yagami..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Man I mus have passed out...- Taichi thought still with his eyes closed.

How much time was he down, he wondered as the last thing he remembered was to fall down in the middle of the forest. Although he didn't cared at all considering the past events but now that his conscience was starting to recover the things were a bit confusing for him.

Before he opened his eyes, he felt that his head was resting in something soft but he thought that it wasn't a sofa or a bed and so he tried to find what was that thing but at the end he gave up and slowly he started to open his eyes until he found that he was in the lap of non other than Renamon.

Knowing that he was in the _hands_ of Renamon he felt more relieved, he totally forgot about her right after he passed out in the battle against Mephistomon; how stupid of him for not remembering her as they have been through a lot since the moment they met until now.

But making aside those things he stared at her, she was sleeping peacefully and remarked on how beautiful she looked like that, he remembered the same day he arrived at the Digital World and told her that she looked gorgeous thing that made her blush, since then he knew that she didn't quite liked compliments.

Lifting his left arm he slowly stroked her face but he did it carefully trying not to awake her, he realized that it has passed some time since he felt so close to her being the last one some months ago.

Renamon didn't took too much time in opening her eyes and make contact eye to eye with Taichi, he smiled seeing her now awake though he really didn't wanted to wake her up thinking that she was tired.

"Hey Rena..." He was silenced as Renamon closed him with her arms, he was surprised for the reaction that his friend was showing and within second he felt sad, maybe he did something that hurt her.

"Are... are you alright Rena?" Though the question sounded stupid he wanted to know why she was acting like that.

"Yes... is just I... I feel happy to see you awake Tai..." Her voice was soft but happiness was obviously present.

He understood and simply embraced her also, both of them feeling the warm of their bodies.

"You know, I missed the way you embraced me like this" Renamon felt even happier hearing that from Taichi, he has never complained over anything she has ever made with him, not even a hug but she wondered one thing.

"And I missed being with you Tamer" Taichi chuckled hearing the way she adopted to call him, there were very few times she would call him by his name.

"I have told you, you don't have to call me like that, after all I don't consider you like an animal at the contrary you are very special to me Rena" How joyful those words were for her, she couldn't describe someone like him, someone that made her heart to feel.

"Thank you Taichi" She said it slowly as her arms pushed him more close to her, somehow Taichi felt himself blushing, he felt rare, but this feeling wasn't strange to him.

"I guess I need to return to the others..." He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, but it was true that he needed to return with the others.

Renamon just nodded understanding Taichi, after the brief moment of being held by him and separated. After standing up she made her way to the pond and drink a bit of water.

Taichi just watched as how gracefully she moved, her movement looked different than other digimons it kind attracted him. Renamon invited him to the same to which he thanked and also drank some of the pure water, it tasted different from that of the real world.

"Hey this water tastes better than that from our world" He said amazed, Renamon smiled at him and nodded.

"Mind if I splash a bit of water in my face?" He asked rather than do it, he knew that this pond was very special to her.

Renamon didn't answered back but instead with both of her pawns took some water and splashed it directly in his face. Taichi couldn't believe what Renamon did but he knew she was doing for fun so he just laughed.

"You didn't had to do that" Renamon giggled at his reaction which cause to laugh a bit more; after getting prepared both of them started their way back to Gennai's house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

30 minutes had already passed since their way back, the forest itself looked very calm, even after the recent events it didn't looked dangerous. Taichi liked to venture through these places and more if he was in company like in the past when he came only with Agumon, both would spend hours and hours through many places and in one of their little adventures they met Lilamon.

His mind though he didn't wanted to admit was remembering the moment that he and Renamon spend in the pond minutes ago, in a way he liked being like that, it made him feel once again loved.

Renamon stopped walking as she noticed that Taichi was going slow, and she saw him in a stop probably thinking of something.

"Is everything alright Taichi?" Instantly he snapped out liked if he was in a trance, he blinked in confusion but in seconds he answered.

"Uh… oh no, everything is alright Rena" He grinned instantly.

Renamon hid a blush, she liked a lot the way he grinned, when they started to know each other that grin made her happy and as time passed she liked it more and more until she found her true feelings for him.

"Do you need to rest?" She asked now getting closer to him.

"Nah its ok" Renamon didn't asked more and simply hold one of his hands with one of hers.

"You… you don't mind if we can go…like this?" She stammered a bit.

"Hey it's ok" He smiled and get hold of Renamon's pawn.

The rest of the walk tranquil for the both, the ray of the sun passed through tree leafs, it was still morning and birds chirped not to mention they would fly across the forest. Taichi wondered how much time was left before they would reach Gennai's house so he decided to ask Renamon.

"Hey Rena, is there more path before we reach Gennai's house?"

"Hmm more less, to tell you the truth right after you left the house, you did ran some miles away" He was surprised to known hat he had ran too much without knowing it.

Suddenly before they could continue, both heard a sound coming from the bushes, they stopped immediately and decided to hid behind some trees if there was any danger present.

"Damn this forest is very long" They heard a female voice.

"Sora, please calm down, I'm sure we are going to find him…" Another voice sounded but this one sounded in a lower tone.

Taichi couldn't believe that Sora would come to search for him, it actually sounded impossible. He turned to see Renamon and she looked ready to attack if both Sora and Biyomon made any suspicious move, he calmed her down by touching her shoulder and whispering "It's alright".

He looked back at Sora, before he could reveal himself to she and Biyomon first he simply watched her. Over the past years she grew into a beautiful young woman, her body had changed but for good, that's what Taichi thought but he didn't liked her because of her body also because of the way she become to be, more mature than before, leaving in the past that tomboyish attitude.

"It seems you are tired" He said aloud, of course startling Sora and Biyomon in the process.

"Who… is there?" Soras asked rather nervous.

"Who else Sor" Taichi appeared from behind the tree he was hiding, Sora was very surprised to see him there, and in her mind passed the question of why he was there but immediately get rid of it.

"You… you idiot" She said more like a whisper, and with all the strength she had, she throw herself at Taichi's arms, to which he answered with a hug.

"So I assume, you were worried?" He joked though the next thing that happened was rather amazing for him, as Sora pressed her lips against Taichi's. For the next few seconds he enjoyed the warm that emitted her lips and soon her tongue asked to enter his mouth to which he simply opened and let it in.

After both enjoyed they separated, each one looked at each other founding themselves bushing bright red.

"Sor…" He wasn't sure what to say, first of what happened was shocking and second Sora was supposed to be with Yamato.

"I guess that shows that I was very worried for you" Sora said a bit shy.

"But aren't you…" He didn't finished as Sora simply hugged him tightly.

Biyomon who was watching everything smiled at the scene, she remembered that Sora smiled and showed that happiness around Taichi, she wasn't upset that she kissed him because at the end after she started dating Yamato, sometimes Sora asked herself if her decision was right.

While Biyomon liked this, Renamon was feeling different, she didn't expected that she would have to watch this, even though she was a digimon and he a human, her feelings for him grew to a point in which she simply couldn't live without him and at the end all of that was simply called love.

"You must be tired from all that walking should we rest?" Said Taichi while passing a hand through her red hair.

"If it isn't a bother for you" Taichi looked down at her and smiled.

"There is no problem, but let me ask Renamon if there is a safe place near here" Sora nodded and broke the hug, Taichi then went to Renamon and found her very serious, he asked but with no response, it looked like if she was lost in her thoughts. Seeing that no words made any reaction, he carefully took with his hands one of her pawns and gently pressed it, she seemed to feel this and quickly turn to see Taichi who had a look of concern.

"I… I'm sorry Taichi but what was you saying" Taichi sighed and passed a hand through Renamon's face.

"Hey is something wrong, you seem to be very distracted" Renamon moved her side to side in a motion meaning no.

"Everything is alright Taichi, but I must ask you to forgive me for I didn't hear what you said" She now said returning to her normal self.

"Ah well I was asking if you know any safe place around here, I think all of us need to have a rest" Renamon nodded and stood there thinking of any place.

"There is a lake near, maybe we can go there" Renamon said while pointing to the east of their path towards Gennai's house.

"Alright, can you lead us there?"

"Of course Taichi" He return to Sora and Biyomon and told them about the place, Taichi then took one of Sora's hand while they started to follow Renamon.

After walking some meters they ended in a lake that apparently connected to Gennai's house, Renamon indicated that this was a safe place so they didn't need to worry about any harmful digimon, after that she left them alone as she wanted to gather some food though it wasn't the real reason.

Sora told Biyomon that she should rest enough as their day wasn't close to finis, not until they reached safely to Gennai's house, Biyomon agreed and found a place near some bushes and lay down. Meanwhile Taichi settled down, he sat down close to a big tree and Sora did the same but she rested her head in Taichi's shoulder.

"I'm guessing something happened between you and Yamato" Taichi said not looking at her.

"He told me truth Tai"

"Truth?, ok now I'm more confused, I mean the kiss…" He was confused to what Sora said, not knowing to what she was referring.

"How about you tell me that truth Sor" Saying this he felt that Sora stood up and positioned herself in front of him, she looked directly into his brown eyes and he into her red ones.

"Then let me show it" And once again she kissed him directly in the lips, Taichi again felt all that warm from her and liked it more than the one from before.

Their tongues crossed paths again, this kiss seemed to last more but both of them didn't cared though between the kiss Taichi heard something he really didn't though that she would ask.

"Make love to me Taichi" That was what he heard, they separated and again looked at each other

"Sor, are you sure?" He felt happy but at the same time nervous for he had never done something with a girl.

"This is the truth Taichi, I love you" Sora said softly.

Sora laid down in the grass, Taichi slowly got close to her finally having a good view of her body. He then started kissing her, while his right hand caressed her hair, it didn't lasted much before he started to make his way down. Both of his hands unbuttoned the white blouse she was wearing, after getting off the upper part of her body was uncovered except for her breasts.

"Go ahead Tai" Sora assured him, he nodded and unclipped the bra revealing her well grown breasts. Sora was blushing but waited for whatever Taichi would do next.

He bent down his head and started licking one breast, he did it slowly so this way Sora could enjoy it also trying not to hurt her, apparently she liked it as she moaned and put a hand around Taichis head indicating him to continue. He continued to please her more using his left hand, giving a massage to the other breast, with his tongue he made circles around her right nipple, soon it became erected causing Sora to moan more.

It didn't passed much before Sora stopped him, he looked at her thinking that she didn't liked it.

"You should continue…" He understood what she meant, with a few more kisses he went down licking her belly, until he reached her skirt. He undid it, the only thing present now was her panty. Sora did the rest, she slowly took it off letting a view of her pussy.

Taichi rubbed it carefully with his finger before kissing it and then licking it too, Sora being also new to this enjoyed it, it was the first time she felt so good in years and the person who was bringing this happiness was her only love.

He licked it more and rubbed her clitoris, she resisted a moan and simply pressed Taichi's head more with her hands, the next minutes passed quickly as it ended with Sora coming, he tasted it remarking that it he liked it.

"That was… so good" She said while panting, after she rested a bit she knelt down and started to unzip Taichi's jeans. After taking them off, along with the trousers his member revealed to be erected, Sora took a good view before putting in her mouth, Taichi felt warm and let Sora to continue.

She first pumped it and then started to lick it, her blowjob proved to effective as he moaned; she increased the speed and soon Taichi felt that he needed to let out his cum.

"Sor… I" He was answered as Sora practically covered his whole member with her mouth, and within a few moments he came. She drank most of it, and admiring on how much came out from him.

"Oh god… that felt great" Taichi sighed while Sora finished cleaning her face.

"I'm glad you liked it, but I think we haven't finished" Once again she laid down and Taichi was again at the top of her.

"Are sure of this part Sora?" Taichi wanted to make sure that she allowing him to enter her.

"Of course Tai" She kissed him letting him to know that she was prepared.

He nodded and slowly started to enter her vagina, inside her was a bit tight and hot, Sora moaned weakly as his penis entered her, once in he started to push in and out. He did it slowly trying not to hurt her in any way, soon both of their bodies were moving at the same time, Sora's legs were at the back of Taichi pushing more, he knew what she wanted and increased the speed of his movement.

She didn't resisted any more and moaned louder than before, Taichi interrupted her by kissing her, they continue kissing until Sora broke off.

"Tai… I think I will come soon…" She said between moans.

"Me too Sor…" He pushed a bit more making her almost to moan more loudly.

They increased their speed as sooner they would come, Taichi knew he was going to come so he took out his member and came while Sora came at the same time letting out a moan full of ecstasy.

Both laid down against each other, resting from their recent activity, both feeling happy to be with each other.

"I love you Sor" Taichi said and kissed her.

"I love you too Tai" Continuing the kiss, at the end both sleeping in each other arms.

**Alright that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and sorry if the leemon part wasn't good enough, it's the first time I do a leemon, if you would be kind leave a review and tell me how was it also if you can give any recommendation.**


End file.
